Does Love Really Exist? A Seth Imprint Story
by jAYNEll lOVE
Summary: Ali is a 16, a player and has no choice but to live in La Push with her aunt and new brother Jacob. When she meets Seth who is a also a player, will they hit it off or break each others hearts since they both don't believe that love really exist. Does it?
1. Chapter 1

**Pre face**

It was dark outside, and everywhere I looked seemed to be filled with the same never ending black hole, that I hoped would eventually suck me in. I know it was foolish of me to walk alone around midnight on a Saturday after what I just heard but I couldn't be near my angel. Definitely after he lied to me. I didn't notice that it was following me until it was too late. As soon as I made the connection of what he was, he grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall. I looked at his face, the face of a past lover, now laced with red tattoos and the face of a monster. " We had a deal, you get your revenge, and leave them alone. You'll leave here at once." My voice shook, I was terrified but at least he and the others would be safe. "Good bye Ali." he whispered before piercing his fangs into my skin, and it was black from then on. I was drifting in nothing but black skies. The only thing that kept me from going to that light was the angel's voice, the only person I knew deep down inside, I truly loved.

**Chapter 1 –The Past**

Yet another day at this terrible school, I thought. My alarm had been put on snooze at least 5 times already and I knew I would probably be late, again. But I didn't care. I'm not anywhere near getting a perfect attendance certificate, so why bother.

I've been to at least all of the schools in Broward County in Florida, and I've left every single one of them. I got kicked out of Miramar for stealing. Then I went to South Broward where I was kicked out for skipping over 20 times. Then I went to Cooper City and got expelled for fighting but in my defense the girl had it coming for her. I was caught with drugs in my locker at Ely and they made me get out of Dillard for having such bad grades. I can still remember the snooty principles voice. "I'm sorry but your grades are bad enough to bring the whole school down a grade level." Like that was even possible, the school is graded on FCAT not individual grades. I don't know how she manages to keep her job if she doesn't know simple facts.

There were so many it's hard to keep count now a days, but Hallandale by far is the longest I've ever stayed in a school. I lived with my mom Joyce. She was an overprotective mother, but such a pushover and so naïve. She works as a nurse and is gone on calls most of the time, but she makes sure to keep and extra eye on my door when she comes home at night. She doesn't know that the fact that my room has a balcony just makes it easier for me to jump to the tree and sneak out at night.

My dad is somewhere and to tell you the truth, I could care less for that bastard. He left me when I was 1 year old, after I had my first surgery. I was born with a hole in my heart, or as I like to call it a broken heart. Even after the doctor healed it, I still hated with a passion, hence me getting kicked out of almost every school. I felt as if I wasn't given a fair chance at life and the fact that my dad left too, just made it worse. I took that hatred to try to make others lives miserable so that they could be knocked out of their perfect world for just one second, and realize how it feels to be … lost.

One thing that did come with the package, I guess, was my good looks. I had every boy in every school I ever went to around my little finger. From there I would steal them away from their girlfriends and rule the school, and they made it just too easy. Once you get the captain of the football team, you have the whole school. So that's what I did. It took some time but finally I got Brian away from his little princess Monique. Him and I ruled the school, for some time in fact, that I detoured from my plan. I fell in love slowly but surely, and I don't know how but I knew it was there.

We were 6 months into the relationship when i was knocked from my fantasy. Brian was hosting a party to celebrate their team winning the state championship. So of course I made it my business to be there. I mingled with some of the girls I hung around with when I decided I should find Brian. I walked around but couldn't find him so I went to his room, and of course he was there, but he wasn't alone. He was with Monique. They were getting intimate, so I cleared my throat and said loud enough for my voice not to quiver " Of course you would want my sloppy seconds, but don't worry you can have him, because he isn't worth a second more of my time." I said, my voice leaking with hatred. With that I walked out of the room, the house, the street, the city. Holding back tears all the way.

That's when I promised my self, that love doesn't exist, it never did. It wasn't long before I was back to my playing game, I got the next boy waiting in line, and waited patiently for the time I got to break his heart, to let him know the pain I was always going through, so he could realize like me, love doesn't exist. But I don't know if it was the fact that Monique purposely spilled her soup on me, or that she was holding Brian's hand or that she had that smirk across her face as she claimed she was sorry, but I was done. I was done being good, doing my time in silence, I snapped and I loved every second of me rearranging her face. And of course like always, I got expelled.

.com/cgi/set?id=17261875


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Rude Awakening**

When I finally got home, for once my mom was mad, no pissed was more like it. "Aliennette I'm sick and tired of these games, and I can't put up with it any more. I'm done you're done and you know what, maybe its time for a change." She stopped, she never ever says my real name, I make everyone call me Ali, but its not like a lot of people ask what my name is. But a change, what in the world could change, it seems like everywhere I go, I seem to get myself in more and more trouble. I'm just a broken hearted girl, I always have been from birth. Almost as if she could read my mind, she continued.

" I'm sending you to live with aunt Jaylen in La Push. I don't know how much more trouble you could get in but I want you to have a fresh new start." That's definitely not what I wanted. I wanted to scream, cry, yell but my mind was in a different place, a darker more dreadful place. It was the 4th grade and I lived in Arkansas at that time. I went to peach bole elementary, and I didn't really have a lot of friends. I wasn't allowed to play at recess because I could cause myself to have a heart attack by playing around a lot.

So I would have to sit by the teacher and watch as my classmates played and played. When we would walk to class, they would tease me, they called me an alien, because I would never play at recess, no matter how much I tried to explain there was a problem with my heart, they would just call me the crazy alien, who didn't have a heart. That was when I changed, I would push whoever called me an alien and I would say mean words, and one day, I took it to far, and with all my huffing and puffing over someone else who teased me and I ended up in the hospital.

I had given my self a heart attack, and everyone feared that I wouldn't make it. Thankfully I did, and as soon as I told my mom what was happening in school, she said, " I think its time for a change." That's when we moved to Georgia. We made sure that everyone thought my name was Ali. As soon as they found out, we made another change, this time to Florida, my mom and I together, but now I would be on my own. Was she serious, how could she leave me, I didn't even try to get all the information I would need. I didn't care when I was leaving, when I would pack, I felt lifeless, I felt…betrayed by the only person I knew loved me, my own mother!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Come Out and Smell the Roses**

By the next week I was on a plane to Seattle Washington, where my aunt Jaylen would pick me up and embark on a journey of approximately 3 hours to La Push, where I would live with her and her new husband Billy black, and his son Jacob black. Oh what the joy. I fell asleep on the plane listening to Paramore and dreaming of ways to get out of this mess. That's when it hit me, the sooner I change into the innocent girl everyone wants me to be, the sooner I get to go home. Back to my normal lifestyle of breaking the rules, and most importantly getting the quarter back around my finger. I might even get a good couple of heartbreaks here too, but my new #1 rule of life is that love doesn't exist.

I woke up to the shaking of the plane as it hit the asphalt. I hear that Seattle is cold and I wasn't used to that kind of weather. I managed to get a thick jacket but as I walked off the plane, I realized I didn't need it. It wasn't cold as much as it was rainy, which is something every south Floridian is used to. Thunderstorms were my favorite part of the weather in general. I grabbed my luggage, stamped my passport, and finally walked into concourse j. There by a statue of, well shapes I guess you could say stood my aunt. I didn't even try to hide my disappointment. I walked to her and gave her a hug, but couldn't muster up enough joy to actually seem happy about this. Then came a man in a wheelchair, who I assume was Billy, being pushed by a man.

Well looked like a man definitely since he had the body of a weight trainer but I could still see his boyish features, which I assumed was my new brother. He was huge, everywhere you looked, there were muscles sticking out and I have to say, he was kind of cute, but I wasn't about to say anything. Finally my aunt introduced us " Billy, Jacob, this is my niece Aliennette, baby this is my husband Billy and his son Jacob." I shook Billy's hand and was moving on to reach for Jacob's but instead he went for a fist pound. I don't know if I was hallucinating but his knuckles were so warm, as if he just touched a stove.

No Ali, you're just really cold. " Please call me Ali, and thank you so much for taking me into your home, I promise, I won't be any trouble." I gave them my, I'm innocent smile, and I think it fooled them all, except for Jacob of course. He smirked and I raised my eyebrows at him. " Something wrong big bro?" I said accusingly. He laughed a booming laugh that made me the whole airport a little quieter, then said " Nope, just wondering why you look so innocent." We laughed and went to the car. Soon Ali, this will be your home, and you will be good. I said to myself as we loaded up the car.

Outfit- .com/cgi/set?id=17305255


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four – Welcome Home**

We drove for what seemed like eternity but Jake and I had fun. I told him all about my past, how I was born with a hole in my heart, how I HATE my name since it was kind of the reason everyone teased me. My mother just had to name me Aliennette. I mean come on. Who names their daughter after an alien of all things! I told him how I felt heart broken before time, how I was pretty much a girl player, but I used it to let people have an insight on my life. To see how much I'm hurting. How I hate anything and everything pink, my favorite color is yellow, I like fashion but to keep up my look, I dress in the bad girl type. Leather jacket, high heels, he knew the type. I have to have some type of coffee in the morning, how I hate school, and the most important thing in my life and what I cherish the most is the super natural world.

Yeah, I know I don't seem like the type, but for some reason I feel like things such as fairies and vampires, and ghosts are really out there somewhere. I could spend hours watching ghost hunters, or the next episode of vampire diaries. He tensed up at that subject, so I guess he's not a believer but other than that took it pretty well. I told him how I'm pretty sure I'm a witch in more sense than one but how I really wish I had powers. And then I laid the big whopper on him, and he laughed out loud.

" Why are you laughing? " I hissed. " Because Ali, of course love exists, it exists everywhere, but your false judgment made it easier for you to think that it doesn't. I'll tell you now, that by the time you go back to Florida, or whatever you'll have to do when its time for a change, you'll be in love." Jake replied. I scoffed at him, me fall in love never. But I took him up on that offer. " It's a deal, if I win, which I will, then you have to run around school in your underwear." He smiled and said " If I win then you have to deal with me cracking jokes on you and your 1st true love about it for as long as you two may live." It was my turn to smile then. " You're so on! " then Jake told me about his story.

I could tell he was hiding things but I didn't mind, everyone has their own personal bubble, and I definitely wasn't ready to explore outside of mine just yet. " I was in love, just like you, and I put everything on the line for her, I truly believed I loved her, and when her boyfriend …umm…left her, I was there for her, she began to get out of her zombie state, and began to interact with people again. I fell in love with her that summer. Her name was Bella, and even after her boyfriend came back, I still loved her, and was hoping that she would forget about him and choose me. But she didn't in the end she chose him and not me…. But its okay, because I found the one I really did love because of her, and I knew that if I had not fallen in love with her first I never would have found my true love.

In the end two broken hearts were made whole again, and they both learned to love again. You'll be fine Ali, and trust me, if anyone gets on your nerve, its easy, you get the girl and Ill get the boy. We'll enjoy our scrambled faces together." We laughed and I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked and saw something running. It looked like a huge dog, or medium horse. It was running really fast along the beach, it was dark but I could see it because its coat was a caramel color and stood out. It was faster than the car going 60 miles an hour. I had my mouth open in shock.

Jake followed my gaze, and instead of joining me in shock, he began to tremble, or shake if you could call it that. But he wasn't scared, he was angry. " Jake…what's wrong, did you see it, that's a really big dog." I said, but he was even angrier. Then the dog stopped and howled to the moon before collapsing on the floor in a human form. I shook my head trying to clear it somehow. I didn't get a chance to say anything when we made a sharp turn that cut off my view. Then we pulled into the driveway.

See, I knew such things as werewolves were out there. Slowly I made my way out of the car, and as soon as Jake put my luggage on the porch he whispered fiercely to Billy, and ran toward the beach, "Jake where are you going?" I shouted. I didn't know if he could hear me, but apparently he did. "I'll be back soon I promise, and we'll talk but I got to handle a little business." With that he smiled and continued on his way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Home Alone**

I felt alone again, Jake was the only reason I was actually enjoying myself, but he's not here anymore. I went to my room, which was right next to Jakes. It was painted yellow and white and I loved it. I unpacked my suitcases only because my other things were scheduled to arrive tomorrow. My bed sheets were zebra yellow and black. Aunt Jaylen really outdid herself. I put all my stuff on hangers and in drawers. I put the suitcases in the closet and I felt at home already. My room was small but cozy, and as long as I had my own bathroom, which I did, I was happy.

I walked downstairs to Aunt Jaylen. I haven't seen her in a while so it might be good to do some catching up. "Ali honey, I have something to tell you." Oh goodness, I thought. The last time she said that was when she told me she was moving here. " Yeah what's up aunt Jay." I said cautiously, bracing myself for the worse. "You're mom said she couldn't take your behavior so she has left you in my care for good. Honey, I adopted you, so I'm kind of like your new mom, and this is your new home, for good." I didn't know whether to cry over the fact that my mom didn't want me anymore, or be happy because my best friend is now my mother, I decided to chose option number 2, who needs that lady I called mom anymore, I have the best lady in the world looking after me now. I cried happy tears and hugged my Aunt.

I looked out the window at the sky. It was a starry night out, so I asked aunt Jaylen if I could go to the beach. It was early still about 7:00 but it was so dark. I was shocked but thanks to the streetlights I made it to the beach in one piece. I walked down First Beach, feeling the way the sand squished through my toes, and how I felt relatively happy. I hadn't felt that way in a while. I walked allowing my mind to wander when I was pulled out of my reverie by yelling. I looked up to see Jake, and another person, that wasn't as buff as him, but looked like he had a good amount of muscles from where I was. I went behind a rock, and strained my ears to hear.

"Seth man, what were you thinking, running around here like that?" Jake said. I was holding my breath waiting for the response. Finally I breathed again when I heard a voice "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run or even to phase back in the open, but something was pulling me to the car, then I howled from the shock, then I phases back as soon as I could. It was like I had no control on nothing dawg. I'm so freakin' confused but I promise it won't happen again." I suddenly felt sympathy for the stranger I mean I guess his name was Seth.

I rolled my eyes as I witnessed the teddy bear come out of Jake. " I know man, I get them sometimes too, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you of anything so yes you can still be my beta. With Leah all over Calvin and Sam leaving me the pack to go on his honeymoon with Emily, you're all I got left of my original pack, man. You'll always be my second in command and soon you'll be in charge of La Push. Even though I really don't like this bad boy thing you've become, I know you feel left out since you're the only one who hasn't imprinted but you'll find her soon enough. Speaking of Leah, are you excited she's coming to visit."

Beta, imprint, pack, what is this child talking about, I'm so confused! "Haha, yeah right Jake, we all know that you nearly died before you fell in love with Nessie, but I'm starting to think love doesn't exist for everyone. That's why I'm a player 'cause players do not get hurt emotionally like other losers. As for Leah, pain in the butt Leah, yeah I can't wait to see her, because the sooner I do, the sooner she'll annoy me. I'm lucky to even be second in command because until Calvin came along, you gave up my spot and gave it to her. Some friend you are." They laughed. See, I knew I wasn't crazy; it's not just me who doesn't believe in love but I was clueless to all the other stuff they were talking about. Seth began to walk towards me. "Dude where are you going?" Jake asked. " I don't know what's happening, I feel like someone is pulling me over here, see it's happening again Jake, and I can't control it." Seth whined, some player he is.

I didn't have time to analyze my thoughts because Jake joined Seth and started walking my way. Jake laughed. "Now that I think about it, you're the second person who's told me that love doesn't exist today. Now that I think about it you guys would be perfect for each other." I rolled my eyes as I slowly got up and walked in the shadows back towards the house. Leaving my mind to wonder in all the things that I've heard today, between the ridiculous opinion that love exists and the fact that there is something fishy in this town, I dragged my feet upstairs to my room, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Meeting the Pack**

Today was Saturday, and today Jake planned for me to meet his friends. They hang out all the time doing this thing they like to call cliff diving. I got dressed in a turquoise and white bikini and I put short jeans over the bottom. I had some silver and blue accessories and of course, no bad girl is complete without her sunglasses. I wasn't too concerned about the whole trip until Jake told me to climb on his back. Supposedly it's a long walk to the highest cliff. I decided to listen to him since he is my older brother after all. I tried to get him to spill about last night but he was as solid as a rock. " It's nothing you have to be worried about." That was all he would say on the matter.

When he talked I could feel the vibrations of his deep voice on my skin. It's felt good and I felt at home, like I was safe with him. After, a good 10 minutes I could see a bunch of tan people around a barbeque. Everyone was paired off except for that Seth boy Jake was talking to last night. I didn't get a good look at his face, but for some reason I knew it was him like we had a connection. Suddenly everyone was staring at me and Jake and I felt self-conscious. I slid off his back and took his hand, which was sweltering, but I was adapting to it. Someone said, " Hey Jake, you found Nessie's replacement already." Everyone laughed except for Jake and I. I didn't get it, and Jake obviously wasn't amused. "The day you dump my sister Paul, is the day I'll find Nessie's replacement." Jake said coldly. There were some oohs and burns, but it only caused more people to look at me.

Finally, he broke the tension. "Hey everyone this is my new sister Ali, Ali these are my lame but loveable friends. Sam and his wife Emily, Paul and his wife Rachel who also happens to be my biological sister, Quil and that little cutie is Emily's niece who has a heart attack if she's not near him, Embry and Bonnie, Leah and her fiancé Calvin, Jared and his wife Kim, Brady and Elizabeth, Collin and Hilary and lastly the one who thinks he's too cool for us now and I had to practically drag him here, my man Seth Clearwater." I looked at every person making sure to register their names, because I had a feeling I would be hanging out with them a lot. Finally I got to Seth, and I had to say, he was by far the finest not to say, the only single one. Hmm, Mr. Player might have finally met his match, maybe Jake was right, I know I don't mind testing out his theory. Perfect for each other might be pushing it, but with a body like that there's nothing I wouldn't be willing to try. I didn't get much a view of his eyes because of his shades, but by his perfect smirk, and the way his hair brushed over his head, covering most of his forehead, I knew he would be even hotter with the shades off.

I could feel him eying my very exposed body, longing on each curve, and I was doing the same with those toned muscles of his. That's when I realized that all of them where really buff, like they work out 24/7. I shrugged it off, and was thinking of ways to get Seth under my charm when Jake said that he had to go pick up Nessie, apparently she was excited to meet me. I smiled and told him I would be fine. He told everyone to watch me, as if I wasn't being watched already. Then he left, so took this opportunity to plan how to hit it off with Seth. He was in a totally different world but I didn't care. As soon as everyone was laughing and talking again, Seth walked up to me and mustered up all the happy thoughts I save for moments like these. I contemplated with a simple start.

" Hey." I said and smiled my flirty smile. He looked at me and smirked again " Hey, your names Ali right? " I laughed and thought nope but it's a whole lot better than my real name, but just nodded. " Yeah, Jake told me he was getting a new sister, how do you like La Push so far? " I thought about it a while " It's no Florida, that's for sure, but I guess its alright, what do they feed you boys here, or do you spend all your time with a bunch of sweaty people in a gym, 'cause dang, you boys are packed." He grimaced but finally laughed "Yeah, cause I love to spend my time in sweaty gyms girl, but we kind of have what you could call a recreational sport which keeps us all sexy and what not." I smiled, he was definitely good, whenever they admit to being sexy they know that are on that expert level of playing. "So you're a real player aren't you, rule number 23.) Calling yourself sexy or beautiful will guarantee to have them wanting more. Best believe I know all the rules to becoming a real player." He stared at me speechless "Close your mouth Seth, you wouldn't want to catch any flies would you." I laughed.

Obviously my innocent charade was working. " YOU are a player, but how, I mean, gosh you look nothing like it." He said obviously shocked. " My leather jacket is at home, along with all my black accessories and honestly I came here with Jake to have fun. Being a player is kind of the reason I got sent here in the first place, but I want to enjoy it while it lasts. I had no intentions of snatching till I got to school, but you sat all by yourself looking vulnerable and stuff so I couldn't resist giving it a shot. You would've been added to my long list of boys. " I smirked " but you're actually straight, I mean it would be nice to actually have a friend that wasn't obligated to like me. Definitely a friend that's a player like me, oh snap dude, we would so rule the school." I could see it and I new Seth saw it too. He smiled and shook my hand, which was as hot as Jake's, "Partners." He said. I smiled " partners"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Cliff Diving**

Jake came back with a pretty petite girl. She had bronze hair, light skin and deep brown eyes. She was absolutely beautiful and had a smile that could light up the world. Yet somehow I felt as if I was prettier than her. Which makes no sense, if anyone sane had met her, they would feel a pang of jealousy and think she had the perfect world, but I felt as if she was nothing compared to me. It must be something in the air here. It's like getting me high from just breathing but this is not normal behavior for me. Relax Ali, breathe, your not losing your mind.

Jake brought the girl towards me. " Ali, this is my girlfriend Nessie, Nessie this is my sister Ali. " I went to shake her hand but to my surprise she gave me a hug. She was a little cooler than Jake but hot all the same. She complemented my outfit and I thanked her then told her how pretty I thought her hair was. To my surprise it wasn't a lie, I really did like her hair. Thankfully Jake decided to get this show on the road "okay guys, I know you guys came out for the cliff diving, we haven't done one in a while and to celebrate the arrival of my sister. So I'm assuming, everyone is jumping right." Simultaneously everyone nodded. " Okay to make this safe, and more fun, everyone has to pick a partner." I grabbed Seth's hand and he smiled down at me. Oh did I forget to mention to you that all of them are like super tall too. " Okay the group who takes the longest to jump is going to have to camp it out here for the rest of weekend. No technology, no hot showers to take in the morning or cell phones to talk to your precious little friends, just 2 days stuck with your partner." We pulled names out of Quil's hat and Sam and Emily were first up.

They backed up and grabbed each other's hand. Then the crazy people ran of the cliff and did a simple dive into the water. I stared at them in disbelief. Then I heard a voice by my ear " A beautiful girl once told me to close my mouth, because I wouldn't want to catch any flies, I'm sure the same applies for you." I shut my mouth but my eyes were still wide. I pulled him aside and asked him " I'm not the only one who saw that right, did they just jump of the side of a cliff." He nodded slowly " and you guys are going to sit back and act like nothing happened." Seth Chuckled under his breath but not low enough for me not to hear. " You really are funny Ali, the whole point of cliff diving is jumping of a cliff, and this is the cliff." It was my turn to laugh. "You my friend can go by yourself because I refuse to throw myself a cliff." With that I went back to the crowd. I watched as each couple jumped doing different tricks and having fun. Seth and I were the last to go. Jake shouted from the water. "Ali, Seth your time to beat in 30 seconds, if you take more than 30 seconds you lose. GO!"

Seth took of his glasses for the first time. His eyes were a nice hazel color, but they had nothing on my green eyes, which were still hidden by my shades. He took off his shirt and I finally got a look at those abs and let me tell you, SEXY! Thank goodness I had hater blockers on, because he can't see the way my eyes was checking him out. " So your really going to leave me hanging like that Ali, after all we've been through." I laughed "What have we been through Seth, nothing, so you can risk your life, but mine will be very safe up here. " I took off my accessories and my pants because after Seth jumps, I'm going to have a nice swim. Seth stared at me for a split second, not the way I was used to, like he was purposely avoiding my eyes. Usually people can get lost in my green orbs, but he refused to look too deep. "You have pretty eyes Ali " I smiled " Thank You." Someone from the water yelled "Would you guys jump already?" I think it was Paul. I walked to the edge of the cliff, looking at the water. It looked so peaceful, if Seth would just jump already. It happened so fast


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – The Fall**

Seth silently came behind me and yelled in my ear. I screamed and jumped scared out of my skin. Then instead of landing back on my feet, I realized I was on a free fall. I actually was falling off of a cliff. I screamed "SETH, I can't believe you!" he was next to me, laughing like a hyena. I was waving my arms wildly hoping it would stop me from falling. Seth being the meanie he is mimicked my actions making him self look like an idiot. We both hit the water waving our arms. It felt like a major belly flop, and I knew I would be red all over. Seth pulled me to the surface and much to my surprise was still laughing like an idiot.

" You should have seen your face, " SETH I can't believe you" it was priceless!" I swam away from him. I'm okay and I'm alive, but I said I didn't want to jump, what part of that didn't he understand. I'm so going to give him the silent treatment. I heard him swimming towards me "Aww come on Ali, you know I wasn't going to let you get hurt, see your still in one piece. To make it up to you we can even get ice cream, it'll be my treat." I swam underwater and went behind Seth. I jumped on his back and put him in a headlock. He fell in the water face first, and I fell on top of him on his back. He got up and twisted around so I was facing him now. He was still holding on to me. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face. _No Ali, he is going to be your first real friend, don't let your hormones ruin it._

I took a deep breath and said" The next time you do something like that Seth Clearwater I swear all hell will break lose." Then slowly I unraveled myself from him, and went to go get my stuff. He seemed to still be in a daze. Finally he realized I was leaving him. "Wait Ali where are you going?" he asked. I turned around and smiled " To get my stuff, duh, you owe me an ice cream remember. " I laughed and walked back to the cliff, with as dumbstruck Seth in tow, enjoying the view. When we got to the top, everyone was clapping. I laughed and Seth bowed. Then Jake had to go open his mouth. " We'll as hilarious an funny that was, were sorry to say that Seth and Ali won, lost however you'd like to put it, you guys are going to be spending the weekend here. Their jump was by far the funniest one of all and the longest, taking up 2 minutes and 17 seconds.

I'm pretty sure they could get to know each other by staying overnight at the beach where they met. It would be so cliché." Was this boy serious, " Jake I just got here and you expect me to stay overnight with some boy who nearly killed me, no way, plus aunt Jaylen won't allow it!" Now what is he going to do. As much as I want to stay over night with a sexy boy, who would be able to keep me warm by merely holding me and…._WTF Ali, why are you thinking these things._ Ugh, I'm so confused and tired, and its only 3:00. Obviously, Jake wasn't done with his rant "Oh quite the contraire sister, I already called your aunt and told her the whole story and she said a lose is a lose, and that yes you could sleep at the beach. Ha, what now." I sighed, there was no use in fighting him, Jake was relentless. " Okay whatever Jake, look I'm go home to shower and change then you can pick me up in 20 minutes okay Seth, I still want my ice cream." Then he did something that surprised me. He took my hand and said "How about I walk you, I haven't seen Miss. Jay in a while." I shrugged, I was so tired I could care less, even about the ice cream, but I loved spending time with Seth. _Omg, did I really just think that I actually loved doing something yep their air is definitely giving me some problems_. We said goodbye to everyone and walked to my new house hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Confessions**

As we walked to my house, which by the way is a good 20 minute walk, I looked down at my hand in Seth's. It was small in his, and it made me think of the last time I held someone's hand. It was Brian's, ugh how I hated that boy, I can't believe I fell for it. He said he cared he said he loved me but just like me, he was a player. Somehow, I feel like I'm falling again but this time with Seth. _When will you learn, you know that Seth is a player, what makes you think he is going to change._ Great now I'm talking with myself. Goodness the air here. _Give it up Ali, you know it's not the air, but yourself that's giving you all this trouble. _Ugh, just shut up will you, stop thinking about things like that, you would think that players wouldn't have a conscience, hmm.

Finally Seth saved me from myself. " What are you thinking about?" I sighed, yeah you big idiot, what are thinking about. _Oh nothing just that I'm fighting with myrself wondering why I'm falling for my very first friend yeah that should do the trick. _" I was just thinking what I should wear. Its warm out so maybe I'll wear something short. What do you think Seth?" I lied he smirked I was beginning to wonder if he ever actually smiled. "I think something short is definitely a good choice." I smiled and swung our arms. "Tell me your story Seth." I whispered. I was surprised he heard me. " Well my name is Seth Brian Clearwater, I'm 17 years old. I'm La Push's best player. My favorite color is green. I don't believe that love exist, well for me at least. I'm really smart, but I could care less about school. I just go there to snatch girls and to play football. My past I would say is full of sad things. My dad died from a heart attack, when I was just 14 years old. After he died I was angry all the time and I had some issues with my temper. Then I joined our recreational sport that of course keeps me sexy and what not."

We laughed " We take turns watching La Push to make sure nothing can harm our people, we patrol around the neighborhood at night and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. That's why were all big and buff, we are always running around town like idiots. I used to patrol with Jake and my sister Leah who was the only girl in our group. It was always awkward for her, and she had the hardest time accepting it. After a while, Sam decided he wanted to start his family with his girlfriend Emily and they got married, so now the power is all in Jake. The first chance Leah got she left, which was when she fell in love. Her and Calvin got married and moved to California. She visits from time to time as you saw tight now she's visiting. My mom remarried with the chief of Forks, Charlie Swan and left the house to me. She visits once a week, but since she is so close she expects me to behave and take care of myself. But that was about 2 year ago. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so lonely that I moved in with Jake. He was fine with it and so was your aunt.

We're mostly at Nessie's house but when we're at home were with Billy and your aunt. When we heard the news of you coming, your aunt offered me to share the room with Jake, but it only reminded me of how much, it wasn't my house, and that I should go back to my own. So I declined and went back home. I live alone now, but that's only where I sleep, I used to come to your aunt's house almost everyday. I care for her as if she was my own mother, and I'm very happy that her and Billy got together. Well as for how I became a player, my temper of my father's death kind of messed with my head. I had a girlfriend when he died and after his death I was moody all the time. I guess she got tired of my mood swings, and I caught her cheating on me." His eyes looked distant as he relived the past.

"It was my 15th birthday, it was the first time I caught someone cheating on me, and that's when I became a player. That's when I left my depression and turned straight angry, and that's when I joined with Sam and everyone. I could snatch anyone I wanted and could mess with more than 1 girl at a time and no one would care because I'm just so good looking." We laughed. After hearing his story, I began to wonder about this recreational sport of his. I thought back to my first night, how Jake was yelling at Seth, how Seth was somehow related to this wolf, that was running around here. _Wait didn't Seth tell you how they run around town. _Oh shut up Ali, there's no way that's possible, he looks perfectly normal. I shook my head and smiled at Seth, I would just enjoy here and now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Honey I'm Home**

Seth's story took up the whole walk to my new house. I was really happy that Aunt Jaylen took me in. I knew that I caused my mom a lot of pain, but I never thought that she would actually give me away. If my aunt didn't adopt me, I would have probably been sent away to boot camp, or maybe even foster care. I loved my aunt with all my heart. As soon as we walked on the porch she greeted Seth and I with a warm smile. She looked down at our hands and I realized that our hands were still intertwined. Seth gave mine a squeeze and let go.

Then he picked up my aunt and swung her around. "Miss. Jay I haven't seen you in forever, how's it going." She smiled at him. " You guys are just in time to have a quick snack. I made your favorite Sethy, Miss. Jay's bon fire sandwiches." Seth rubbed his stomach, "Perfect timing Miss. Jay I'm starving. We're just going to get dressed okay." He kissed my aunts cheek and ran upstairs. " I get shower first Ali." I smiled at him, he acts like a little kid. When Seth was out of sight my aunt started her question " So, he's a real catch isn't he!" I groaned " What I've known Sethy for a while and he is a lovely respectful young man. Plus he loves my food." I laughed. "Aunt Jaylen everyone loves your food, and as for Seth, we're just friends."

She gave me her uh-huh look and said "Of course, because everyone who are just friends walk home holding hands." We laughed and I caved. "Okay, so he is like the man of my dream's, he understands me and knows how to make me laugh, but I'm not ready and he probably isn't either. We're both still hurting and even though we are in the friend stage right now, I know it's not going anywhere, because were still going to go on with our lives like they were before we met. I'm going to keep playing and he's going to do whatever he does. But I don't fall in love and I refuse to play Seth. I really like him, so what, I want to be with him, so what. How do I know I just don't want to play him, and that I'll move on once I meet someone at school? Okay there, I just spilled, I really like him, but nothings going to change, are you happy?" I didn't realize there were tears running down my face until my aunt wiped them away. She hugged me and whispered in my ear "You'll figure it out in a little while Ali, just follow your heart." Yeah, that's the easy way out of every thing, in fairytales this is reality Aunt Jay I screamed in my mind. I smiled and kissed her other cheek and went upstairs.

I walked into my room to find Seth in my room with nothing but The Simpson's boxers on. There was water still on his body making it seem as if he just came out of an axe commercial. I leaned against the doorway, he was dancing to my ipod and drying his hair and I was enjoying the view. He was rapping Young Money's Bed Rock. When it was Nikki's part, I decided to join him. He smiled at me and we finished the whole song. " Do you mind me asking what you're doing in my room?" I said after I finished laughing. " FYI, this used to be my room, I still have most of my stuff here so I took a shower and was about to change, when I was rudely interrupted." I smiled " Oh I'm so sorry, I just came here to change myself, but I couldn't leave without enjoying this view." I motioned to his body, and like the tease I am, I walked up to him and massaged his shoulders as I whispered in his ear "You should wear stuff like that more often, it suits you." Then I turned around and strut in the bathroom. I could see him fighting the urge to follow me as I closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- A picture's worth how much?**

I took my time enjoying the heat of the water on my skin. Finally when I was done washing my hair I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out to my room. I was contemplating how to do my hair when I actually paid attention to my surroundings. In the mirror I could see Seth his eyes steady on the little towel that concealed my body. He was dressed in cargos, a plain white t-shirt and some white Nikes. _He has clothes here too, wow he wasn't kidding when he said that he only uses his house to sleep in. _

"Take a picture Seth it lasts longer." I said as I went back to picking out my outfit. _Hmmm, a miniskirt, yeah, with some blazers and oh, that shirt, the white and yellow one that'll go perfectly. _I was about to search for my outfit when I realized Seth had taken out his phone. " What are you doing Seth?" I asked. He smirked, "I want my picture, duh!" I laughed and posed. One hand was keeping the towel in place, while the other was holding up a peace sign. Then I looked up and to the right while smirking. It was my favorite picture pose. Seth laughed and took the picture. "Thanks Ma, hurry up and get your butt down stairs I'm starved, and I wouldn't want to leave you and eat ice cream by myself now would I." I rolled my eyes and looked at the picture, I was smokin' hot, but of course I always am so what's the difference. Seth put it as his screen saver, and I rolled my eyes again. "You have to send me that picture, and can you get out of here so I can get ready, your only making this harder on yourself." He backed up with his hands up " oh I'm sorry Ma, I was hoping to get a flash of something though." I went to slap him but he dogged it "I'll go, but don't keep me waiting." He took my phone off the dresser and winked at me. Then he walked out the door.

I got dressed quickly. I put of a jean mini skirt with a white and yellow tank top, then I put on my yellow and black cheetah socks with my yellow and white blazers. I towel dried my hair and put some moose in it. Then I put a yellow headband around my head and ruffled my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. _Hmm, what else are you missing?_ I put on some yellow accessories and a little bit of lip gloss. I stuffed a 20 in my back pocket and went down stairs. Seth was talking to my aunt. She was setting his plate on the counter. I stayed behind the wall, out of sight but not totally out of peoples mind. "Sethy, what do you think about Ali?" my aunt asked. I told her that I wasn't going to risk it, and yet she still decides that it's okay to talk about it behind my back. She whispered something to him too low for me to hear. He smirked but sighed, and shook his head.

He looked a little sad and I wanted so badly to go and ask him what was wrong but I was frozen in place. "I feel a connection, I think that was the reason I followed the car when she first got here, but I don't know if I'm ready just yet. That's why I didn't look into her eyes long enough. I don't want her to know anything about the freaky genetic thing. I mean she just got here, I don't need her getting scared of me just yet." They laughed " but I can't stay away from her, I know I don't think love exist, but Miss. Jay, every time I'm with her I feel…. happy but also I have a feeling that everything is going to go wrong, like I'm going to make a big mistake." My aunt walked over to him and patted his back "Everything is going to work out Sethy, just wait a little longer.I know you heard everything we talked about, so maybe it'll be worth the risk in the long run." She kissed his cheek and went back into the kitchen.

My head was reeling with thoughts. Freaky genetic thing, he followed me when I first got here, it all leads to the same thing. But he looks so normal he can't be a werewolf. He smiled at my phone and I decided this would be the best time to make my entrance. I walked behind him and covered his eyes. "What you looking at partner?" I said my cheek was pressed to his, and the warmth of his skin comforted me. He reached his hand around my waist trying to push me onto his lap. If my aunt wasn't close by I might have taken him up on that offer, but we weren't alone, not yet. He seemed to read my mind and he motioned for me to sit down. I grabbed the closest chair and pulled it toward him.

"I was looking at your pictures before you rudely interrupted me." He said while showing me my phone. It was a picture of me in Florida. I was laughing and the sun shone just right, I could see the natural highlights in my hair. I looked so happy and I didn't have my shades on for once my green eyes shinning brightly through the phone. I remembered that day, Sabrina and I went to the mall with Brian and Damian. A squirrel ran up to Damien and ate his corndog when we were eating outside by a fountain. Damien got mad and started to chase the squirrel he finally stopped when it climbed up a tree. Brian took the picture of me laughing. If he kept going he would see Damien looking in a tree, then Sabrina and I still laughing, and Brian laughing and pointing at Damien. Those were my happy days, the days before everything went wrong. I wiped away a tear before Seth could notice. " You look good Ma." He said, in a somewhat hushed tone. I nodded. "Yep, those were the good old days."

outfits - .com/scream_for_ice_cream/set?id=17235324

.com/out_for_ice_cream/set?id=17235317


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – sandwiches and ice cream

Aunt Jaylen brought me a bon fire sandwich, which I have to say, was delicious. I'm not sure what a bon fire is, but all I know is that the sandwiches were super good. After Seth ate 3 and finished my first one for me, we said goodbye to my aunt and went outside. I enjoyed walking with Seth because he made everything more fun. We had swapped phones and I was being nosy as usual. We didn't talk instead we just looked into each other's main life source, our phones. We both had the My Touch from T-Mobile what a coincidence? First I saved my number, and set my caller id as the picture Seth took of me with the towel. Then I moved on to his pictures one with him and his eight-pack, then another with whom I assumed was his mother. They had the same skin tone, and he had her eyes. The next picture was with Leah. He had a lot of pictures with Jake and the other boys I met today. Then he had a picture of a wolf.

I gasped, it was the exact wolf that I saw on my first day driving here. The wolf that followed me in the car, the same way Seth followed me in the car. I started to breathe harder, but I'm not sure if it was from excitement or from fear. The wolf was howling up at the moon, and it looked as if it had been taken right here in La Push. He looked over at me " Oh I guess I forgot to tell you that I love wolves. What's wrong, is Ali scared of the big bad wolf?" He laughed and took my free hand. My voice was trembling. "Yes, I mean no, it's just… ugh. This is the exact wolf that followed the car when we got to La Push. You see, it had the same caramel coat, with those hazel eyes that seemed to be able to look through walls, the same eyes you have. Isn't that interesting." I hoped he would realize I knew that he was a werewolf but he just laughed and continued talking as if nothing happened. I needed to get to the bottom of this before I drive myself insane.

He asked me about my story and I told him the same exact thing that I told Jake, I told him all about my past, how I was born with a hole in my heart, how I HATE my name since it was kind of the reason everyone teased me. My mother just had to name me Aliennette. Who names their daughter after an alien, I mean come on? I told him how I hate anything and everything pink, my favorite color is yellow, I like fashion but to keep up my look, I dress in the bad girl type. I have to have some type of coffee in the morning, how I hate school, and the most important thing in my life and what I cherish the most is the super natural world. For some reason, I feel like things such as fairies and vampires, and ghosts are really out somewhere. I told him how I'm pretty sure I'm a witch but how I really wish I had powers. He already knew I don't believe love exists, but what I said next surprised the both if us.

" I'm starting to open my eyes, maybe love does exist it just takes longer for people to realize." I looked down at our hands involuntarily and he smirked. Throughout my story I noticed that Seth would either 1.) Stop and start shaking like Jake did in the car, and some of the things I said caused him to bust out laughing. Finally we got to the ice cream shop. I got cookies and cream ice cream cone and he got a rocky road. We talked about a bunch of stuff but we landed back on the subject of wolves. " So you believe in ghosts and even vampires but you don't think wolves are out there." Seth said. He had finished his ice cream in the first 5 minutes. It was taking me a while. I shook my head " I never said I didn't believe wolves are out there because I know they are, they are animals, of course they exist. As for werewolves, half human half werewolf, yes I believe in those too, and I think there are some here too." He took this in, slowly nodding his head but I could tell he knew I was on to him.

We were sitting in a booth at the ice cream parlor just letting time fly. Seth suddenly took a big lick from my ice cream cone. "Hey" I shouted causing the whole parlor to stop and stare. After we finished laughing I said in my indoor voice "I'm a big girl, I'm pretty sure I can finish and ice cream cone." I tried my hardest to look hurt." He laughed and said, " If we let the big girl finish her cone on her own, we'll be here forever." I gave him the cone and he continued to eat it " No" I said, " just hold it for me, I'm going to go get a cup, that way we can split it and we'll get out of here faster." He smirked and I went to get a cup. It was a really long line and I didn't want to start any trouble. I waited patiently in line, and when I got back I was confused. Seth was gone and nowhere in sight. I walked around the parlor, no one was in the family bathroom they had so I went outside, and I saw him talking with some girl only he was doing all the talking. " Bridgette, I'm done, you're done, and we are done, what part of it don't you understand. Its just not working out okay, I met someone else and I can't be with you anymore. You said you knew what you were getting into with me, but it's for the best okay." He didn't even sound sincere, he was just going through the motion, making it seem as if he's done this a million times before. She tried to kiss him, and of course the player couldn't resist, after a few minutes he said " Bye Bridgette, see you at school" Then he walked back toward the ice cream parlor.

When he saw me his face lit up then grimaced "How long were you standing there?" I smirked "Enough to know what kind of player I'm getting involved with. So do I know this new person you snatched Seth?" _please be me, oh please let it be me, wait come on Ali, why would it be you, ugh well you can still hope, I mean I feel like I'm in love. But you don't fall in love you don't even believe in love. Are you going to let one boy mess with your standards? _I looked up at Seth and he looked like he was focusing on a very hard math problem then he smirked. "Come on Ma! I know, that you know, that the easiest way for a player to drop his girl is to tell her they found someone else. Don't worry though, if she ever asks, I can always tell her I met you, and it wouldn't even be a lie. After all, you are new here. " We laughed and I tried to hide my disappointment. I took two more licks off my ice cream cone and threw it away. Now we had to head for the beach.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Camping

When we got to the beach, the first thing I saw was a piece of paper. It was taped to a rock on first beach. Seth laughed and I looked at him weird. He replied. " They planned everything out, so we won't be able to leave the beach for the rest of the weekend. Come on let's go, the quicker we get there, the quicker it'll be over." Only I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be over so soon. Anyway, we ran to the paper and I picked up the paper before Seth could. He was shocked, but I didn't care. I read it aloud.

**Dear Seth and Ali, **

**Glad you could make it, but believe if you tried to skip out on us, we would have tracked you down until we found you. First you will need to go as far east as possible, if you're staying over night, it shouldn't be on the most popular beach. Although not a lot of people come here, we still have to take into consideration that we don't own the beach. It is a public place, so go east until you see the next paper.**

**Love your crazy friends. **

**P.s. take all papers with you, we wouldn't want any one to get curious and join you guys' lols.**

I just walked in the way the paper told us too, and he caught up to me easily. "That isn't fair Ma, how come you get to be the tour guide?" he complained as I folded the paper up and put it in my back pocket. "Because I got to it first and because I said so." I told him before sticking my tongue out at him like a 6 year old and ran. I wanted to get to the 2nd paper first just to get him mad. But obviously Seth wasn't going to make it easy for me. He ran and almost instantly was beside me. I let him get a little bit ahead of me and when he least expected it, I jumped on his back. He didn't fall, or stumble. He just situated my legs around his torso and tugged on my thighs. He was such a tease but I resisted. Finally we reached a cliff, not the one we jumped off, or in my case was scared off, but one similar to it. At the base of the cliff there was another paper. Seth couldn't reach the paper without dropping my legs so I reached out towards it. Seth muttered under his breath " So not fair." And I suppressed a giggle.

**Dear Seth and Ali, **

**Congrats, you made it to La suite de Seth y Ali. Everything you need to sleep is in the cave at the top of this cliff. There is one tent that you two will be sharing. Look to your right. There is also another cave, there holds anything else you'll need like food, your clothes and anything else we deemed necessary. All outfits were designed and picked out by Alice Cullen, so wear them or feel the wrath of the pixie as they say.** **Hope you guys have a great time, we have devices that will allow us to see what you guys are doing, so just keep in mind we will be watching. Also we have a survey to have you guys fill out when you guys come back on Sunday at 8:00 pm. We want to make sure you guys learned something about each other and start a good foundation to build your trust upon. Please guys remember to have fun and use protection. Lol.**

**Love, your crazy friends.**

_Great one tent to share, how could this not go wrong. Wait who is Alice Cullen. _Hmm, might as well get some practice in for Monday. I haven't played someone in a while. I was still on Seth's back and I placed my glossy lips by his ear "So what are we going to do first Mr. player." I practically purred in his ear. All this time he was showing off his skills, now it's my turn to soak up the limelight. I felt him shiver, and I could tell it was from pleasure. He spun me around and was a centimeter away from my lips. I couldn't look him in the eye. All I wanted was to feel my lips on his. I closed my eyes and he groaned. "What? Am I already driving you crazy Seth?" I said seductively. He smirked "Of course you are Ali, it's practically your job. All you've done is drive me crazy." It was my turn to smirk, his hands were all over the place. I bit my bottom lip to keep in control. One second his warmth was on my thighs, then it was on the small of my back, or drawing pictures. I knew what he was doing and now he was driving me crazy. Finally he leaned in. I shouted at every muscle to move, because no matter how much I wanted this, I knew that Seth would see me nothing more than a friend, I couldn't get played again. I jumped out of his arms before I did anything rash besides I wanted him to play with him a little more. "Come on I want to see if this Alice Cullen has good fashion sense." Then I ran, once again having Seth chasing me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – why?

For the first time ever, Seth's point of view

I was about to look into her eyes, and I mean really look into her eyes so I could finally say the words I longed for. To say I was in love, that I imprinted. But before I could look into those beautiful green eyes that shone through on every picture I sent to my phone, she kept me out by closing them. I groaned, besides the fact that she was being a major tease, and I could feel the twitch in my pants, she kept me from imprinting on her. Every time I got the courage to look into her eyes, she would move her head or close her eyes like she just did. It was frustrating. "What? Am I already driving you crazy Seth?" she said, her voice sending shivers down my spine to the point I barely had control of myself. If she did anything else, I would definitely end up doing something I might regret later.

I wanted to make sure I wouldn't play her, and in order to do that I had to imprint on her, and I had to know I loved her. I smirked at her, and told her the truth. "Of course you are Ali, it's practically your job. All you've done is drive me crazy." She smirked, something she probably got from me bit to my defense she was just so vulnerable. Ali bit her bottom lip as my hands were roaming her body, my mind using the excuse of keeping her from falling, but both her and I knew better. It came naturally with being a player.

Her legs around my waist, her arms wrapped around my neck and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to kiss her. Right before my lips made contact, she leapt out or my arms and my heart practically broke. "Come on I want to see if this Alice Cullen has good fashion sense." Then she took off with a piece of my heart. I was disappointed that I didn't kiss her but was glad she stopped me. I wouldn't want her to fall in line with all the other sluts I went with. But my mind couldn't help but hope that Alice picked out some good pajamas.

When we got to the cave, they really weren't kidding. There were two caves one fool of what would be a mini house, having everything from a super small closet which I knew Alice wasn't happy about, to food to even a bathroom. I could tell that Alice forced Edward, Jasper and Emmett to do this. I went to the other cave, the one with the tent. It smelled faintly of vampires, but I was accustomed to it now. Jake and I are the only ones who can tolerate it. There are only 2 pillows, and 2 sheets, because no matter how cold it got, I would be Ali's personal radiator. I heard Ali scream and I ran super fast to the other cave. I would rip whoever it was apart, how dare they scare my Ali. Wait did I just call her my Ali, oh great I know this isn't going to end on a good note

. I reached the other cave in less than 10 seconds. I felt like a live wire, ready to phase at the first sign of danger. " Ma. Are you alright, what happened?" I said tense. She came out of the cave, looking happy, oh goodness how this girl confuses me. She smiled " I have to meet Alice Cullen, she has the best outfits ever, and the latest brands too, every outfit is perfect, right down to the underwear. She is like my new fashion Role model. I just have to meet her." I felt myself relax, and then I chuckled. These chicks and their fashion it's so unpredictable. " Alice is Nessie's aunt, I promise I'll take you to see her as soon as were done being held hostage okay? " She made a face when I said Nessie's name but then she smiled a smile that could light up the world. She ran to me and gave me a hug. " Thank you Seth." she said "Now what are we going to do?" I thought about it for a second.

Hmm, a swim in the beach wouldn't be bad, it was still early about 5, yeah that should work. " How about you go put on one of those bathing suites that Alice packed so we can take a quick swim?" My eyes danced around her body, remembering the bikini she wore earlier, how it hugged her in all the right places, and how ... stop Seth gosh get a grip. I walked into the cave and went to the closet. There was a small curtain separating Ali and I. I was used to striping when I phased and changed in less than a minute. Ali on the other hand was taking a little longer. A flimsy piece of curtain separating us, no Seth, don't do that. I took a deep breath and found my voice " Ali, I'm going to be on the beach okay, if you need anything just shout and I'll be there okay." I hear a muffled uhuh and walked down towards the beach.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The truth

I finally picked out the bikini I wanted to wear. Alice had packed 5 so it was so hard for me to choose. All I could think of was Seth, and his lips, and how he was about to kiss me, and how I wanted it to happen, really really bad. Ugh stop it Ali, can you just get through today without any complications.

I put my hair up in a sloppy bun and headed down to the beach. The first thing I saw was Seth surrounded by 3 girls, all waving their hand or twirling their hair, trying to flirt. I laughed internally because they were doing such a poor job. I had a plan, because even though they were doing a pitiful job with trying to seduce Seth, they were making my blood boil. I didn't want him to think of any other girl but me. I walked up to the crowd and right up to Seth. I practically jumped into his arms pushing my body against his and then I kissed his lips. It was nothing more than a peck, but slowly it got heated and finally I broke away trying to control my gasps for air. When my lips touched his it felt like they were on fire, not painful, but a pleasant fire that burned internally also. Nothing in the world felt like that kiss. It was absolutely perfect.

I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers finally having the courage to speak. " Hey baby, you didn't introduce me to your friends. You do know these girls right?" I said shooting each one of them a nasty look. Seth didn't respond, still stunned from our kiss I suppose. I stared at them, willing them to answer the question. After seeing that Seth was marked territory, they left muttering apologies. I looked up at Seth through my long eyelashes, willing him to say something. He never met my gaze but finally spoke. " What was that Ali?" he asked. Now I was the one shocked.

What was that? Oh right, that was you messing up everything. Now you have no choice but to tell him the truth or he's going to think you're playing him. I sighed, I just met the boy today and I already was head over heels in love with him. How could that be? I pulled him along with me as we walked along the shore. When I saw a piece of drift wood I took a seat, but Seth remained standing. I gathered all the confidence I had in me and took a deep breath.

" Seth, I kissed you because I was … envious, mad and even a little disappointed. It seemed as though everywhere we went, some girl was always trying to talk to you or flirt with you, and it irked my nerves. I know how you are and that you wouldn't say no to any of them, but I thought that us being together earlier today would make you realize how much I really like you, and that we have a connection that I know you can't deny. With you I don't want to act like a player, I just want to act like my old self, the one that everyone loved without question. I heard most of your conversation with my aunt, and it made my heart swell to know that I helped to open your eyes and you opened mine, I just hope that you could actually see me and realize that I really want to be with you, not for your looks or the fact that I helped you change, but because you helped me find me, and it takes someone very close to my heart to do that. Please Seth…"

I was at lost for words. I said everything that has been on my mind hoping that it could help the situation. Seth still wasn't looking at me so I guess that it wasn't worth it. He would never love me as much as I loved him, but I couldn't bring myself to say the word. Seth was looking over my head towards the beach. Slowly I got up from my seat and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I felt my heart breaking slowly, as I knew that this was worst than Brian and I. I believed with all my heart that Seth loved me too, but I guess I was wrong. I walked slowly to the cave but no matter how many thoughts were in my head is still heard his voice, the voice I fell in love with. It whispered, " I love you too, but I'll end up breaking your heart, I can't hurt you Ali." But it was too late because my heart was already in pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Seeing Reason

I slowly took in what Ali had to say, but I can't tell you that I was actually paying attention. My lips still felt the warmth of when her soft delicate ones were on top of mine, and my body ached to grab her into my arms and never let go, but I couldn't move. I was in love with someone who wasn't my imprint and I promised myself I wouldn't play her. I could barley hear her voice, trying to convince me to be with her, to love her, love that I wasn't sure I could give. "Please Seth…" this was more than I could take, I wouldn't meet her eyes, I wouldn't be able to bear seeing the pain that I was putting her through, though her voice never wavered, and she definitely wasn't going to cry.

I could sense that this was her dam and it was on the verge of breaking. I couldn't think of anything or feel anything, my mind and soul was blank, I hate being a stupid wolf, finally along comes the girl of my dreams, and I can't imprint, and I know that if I go out with her, I'll end up breaking her heart when I do imprint, just like Sam did with my sister. I promised myself I wouldn't play Ali, and that I would never get really serious with a girl that wasn't my imprint. I could toy with girls but to lead them on to that extreme, was the doings of a monster.

Well hello, you are a monster, that's why you keep on hurting people, and now you're going to hurt someone dear to your heart. I kept up this internal battle with myself until I felt cold. Ali had gotten up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and she began to walk away. That's when I felt cold, ice cold like the Cullen's, she took everything away from me. My happiness, my warmth, anything that could have made me smile just walked away. I felt like an empty shell, useless. My heart was breaking slowly, even more than when I caught Eva cheating on me with Chad. I felt lost, like nothing worse could happen to me.

I sank to my knees and whispered more to myself than anything " I love you too, but I'll end up breaking your heart, I can't hurt you Ali." With that I watched her walk away while fighting the gravity that pulled me to her. What is that? Whenever we're apart I feel something connecting me to her. As soon as I was sure she was safe in the cave, I ran to the forest and stripped off my clothes. I tied them to my ankle and felt all the anger and hatred I had towards myself right now.

Slowly I felt the shaking of my bones starting at my feet and rising like to the rest of my body. It was like one of those old cartoons. When Daffy Duck was so upset with Bugs Bunny that his whole body turned red slowly like a thermometer until steam was coming out of his ears and he flipped his top. Only I wouldn't flip my top, I would turn into the monster I truly was. After the anger had taken over my whole body I felt the hairs sprout from my skin as I exploded and my bones shifting into places that are suppose to be impossible. Then my nose extended into a muzzle as paws hit the ground with a low thud.

I felt dead and so much pain but thankfully it was decreasing. This type of pain can't be comprehended to an animal, or shall I say Wolf. I'd rather live like this where heartache doesn't exist on extreme measures. I let out a howl as the human side of me couldn't keep its' emotions in check. I started to run the opposite way of Ali trying my hardest to push her to the back of my mind when thoughts attacked me.

"No you won't you are going to go back there and apologize to my sister and realize that you are making a big mistake. Did you know that you didn't look into her eyes once, not because you forgot but because you didn't want to imprint. Don't bring this upon wolves because we all know that you two were meant to be, it's just that you are avoiding the truth, you just won't accept it." Jake snarled at me. I skidded to a stop and thought about what he said. Sadly and I knew he was right.

"Dang, I'm such an idiot." I whined. I felt so pathetic. "Yeah, we already established that Seth, go back and win her over!" Jake told me. I didn't hesitate my legs just began to move. I ran back towards the beach, every step moving faster because I couldn't wait to wrap Ali in my arms and tell her I love her. I phased back thinking of her smile, her perfect face full of joy, that picture in my phone when she was smiling in the sun reflecting her inner beauty and it was like I sat on ice with a burning fever. I instantly cooled down and felt all the hairs retract back into my skin. I shivered involuntarily as this sensation passed. I was human again and I was going to find my true love, well hopefully.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Imprinting.

I ran to the cave, but my angel wasn't there. I changed back into my cargos and t-shirt because I doubt that Ali and I would really go swimming anymore. I checked both caves twice and couldn't find her anywhere but her scent was there, engulfing me like flames. I grabbed my phone, and was about to text her when I saw the picture, her picture. The picture that brought back my warmth, the picture that made me smile. No one could deny that she is beautiful, why didn't I realize this before. Oh yeah I almost forgot I was too busy being an idiot, that I couldn't possibly remember that there was a drop dead gorgeous girl in front of me that I had a connection to, and that she could possibly be my imprint. Ugh, you're such an idiot Seth. I scolded myself.

Ali plz give me another chance. Meet me by the log – $eth

After I was sure it was sent, I ran down towards the beach, desperate to make sure I was there before her. I got there and I ran into the girls that started this mess, I didn't want to deal with that now. I tried to act like I didn't see them, but they weren't having it. Becky walked up to me, oh my goodness, I know this isn't going to end good. My phone vibrated reminding me of the reason I was here, to win Ali over.

I'll b dere in a min - /3 Ali

Oh this is just going perfect, I said to my self mentally, just perfect. Becky walked towards me trying to act all cute and stuff, twirling her hair with her fingers and smacking loudly on a piece of gum. These were the types of girls who I'd toy with just to build up their self - esteem, but they are really just ho*s. She walked up to me, of course, dang I just had to be known everywhere for being a player. This girl and her posy goes to forks high school, not the Rez, so how the hell does she know me, because I'm a freaking player. This has got to stop.

"Hey sexy, I see you're all alone now, I could tell that the girl was just faking it. You wouldn't want her when you could have me, right?" she said in a pitiful seductive voice. Oh the mind of some people. " Look, I don't know about you, but I have better things to do with my time, and trust me , you're not in any of those plans." I spat the words at her, but she just got closer to me. She laid a hand on my chest. " Oh I love it when you talk to me like that, say something again." Oh I was going to say something all right. " Just …" but before I could finish my sentence, for the second time today, a girl flung their self on top of me and kissed me. There was only one difference between the two. I actually wanted Ali to kiss me, while this kiss was just disgusting. Her lips were everywhere at once, and completely over mine. The kiss wasn't like the one that Ali gave me, soft and sweet but filled with passion. Nothing could measure up to her. I went to push her off when I saw a tiny person watching us. Dang.

Ali walked closer, and I couldn't meet her eyes, not because I was scared to imprint, but because I was disappointed in myself. " Bravo Seth! Please I'm sure this audience would love encore." she said in a very threatening voice, she actually scared me a little. She motioned around to the air around us, because most of the people already left. It was getting late and dark. She continued. "I come here thinking that maybe you were willing to explain why you were acting so different, like suddenly kissing someone wasn't new to you. You can go around kissing all these ho*s but when it's me, it's like suddenly I have some disease you're afraid of catching, you kept pushing me away." Her voice broke, I knew this is where the dam that was on the verge of breaking, actually breaks. I sighed, that female dog Becky just had to go ruin everything, I asked Ali to come here to explain myself, not to get in more trouble.

Slowly I raised my head as Becky stepped back and walked away. I looked into her eyes, those emerald green eyes, filled with pools of tears. At first I was staring into Ali's guarded eyes. Nothing was happening and I cursed at myself mentally because I was making her suffer for nothing. When a tear fell, my heart felt a jolt, her guard fell, and I saw straight into all her pain. Somehow that pain was what made the transition. It motivated me to will my soul for her to be the one, so I could cease her worries. I begged and pleaded with my body to make her the one.

As another tear fell I wasn't staring into Ali's eyes any more, I was staring into the soul of a beautiful woman in an extravagant white dress as she walked down the aisle, the eyes of a women who would look at her children lovingly and spend every second with them. Then I saw the beautiful woman and me, hand in hand on a porch watching our children play. It was like I had flashed forward to the future. When I was back in reality there were a million metal cables connecting me to Ali, the one I would share my life with. Slowly anything and everything else disappeared and it was only her I saw, nothing could change that. I starred lovingly into her eyes.

It took me a while to realize I had done it, I imprinted, and the love I had for Ali before was nothing compared to the love I felt for her now. The third tear fell, and a sudden pain came over and crushed my happiness. This beautiful angel shouldn't have tears on her face, she should always be smiling, I just wanted to make her happy, at whatever cost. "Seth, what are you staring at? Are you even listening? " My angel screamed at me, but I was lost in her eyes. Suddenly her voice was filled with rage. " Why are you doing this to me Seth, what did I do to make you want to torture me? You know what happened to me, I know what happened to you but you don't see me playing you like this. You told me to give you another chance, and I get the pleasure of seeing another - on you." She stopped long enough to calm herself down.

"It's just sick Seth, so here I'll make it easy for you. Don't call me, text me, just forget I ever came here and ruined your little show, because this is the last dramatic episode in your life series because the truth is Seth, the world doesn't revolve around you, so get used to it. I actually believed you loved me, and you were to blind to see it, but you know what, I was wrong about everything. Just stay away from me Seth, it's the best for the both of us." With a last tear she turned around and left me by myself for the second time today. This time, I wouldn't let her out of my sight. I had to break her heart twice before I imprinted, but there was no questioning now, that I really loved her. It was faith that brought us together, and not even faith could break us apart. She's part of me forever now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – wait…what?

I was angry, so angry with him, even my voice was breaking. My emotions were getting the best of me, I felt like I was bipolar. Seth couldn't even look me in the eye, serves him right after doing this junk again. How could he even dare to be around that ho but most importantly what did she have that I didn't. Ugh, I wanted to slap both of them. Finally Seth had the courage to look at me, Wait he wasn't looking at me, but into my eyes, almost as if he was pleading with me, or himself.

My first tear fell, oh great I let him into my weakness. My body couldn't feel the anger, all it felt was pain, the pain I used to be in and the pain that I was feeling now that he hurt me. My second tear rolled slowly down my face and Seth smirked. How the hell is this junk funny? Oh I get it, I was just like everyone else I actually believed he liked me when I was just another girl that he has wrapped around his fingers he played me. It reminded me of the old Ali, before I was a player, before Brian hurt me, when I used to cry my mom would rock my like a baby until I fell asleep. Too bad I was too much of a rebel for even her to handle. I was overcome by a sudden case of nostalgia. I want my old life back, I want to be anywhere but here, where my feeling meant nothing and all I was doing was getting hurt. I want to be the old Ali back.

That's when my third tear fell I knew there was no use in trying to stop them, once the water works start it would take forever to stop. Then Seth's face turned from happy to what I imagined my face looked like right now, full of pain. Why is he staring at my eyes as if he never saw them before, I felt like squirming under his stare, but I already showed too much of my weakness. A hint of anger came over me, but my body was still overcome by pain. This hurts so much more than when Brian cheated on me.

" Seth, what are you staring at ? " I screamed at him, but I really didn't expect an answer. He was still staring into my eyes as if he was held by some trance. Then the fire died, I was overcome with such a pain I swear I would die right here. I took a small breath and whispered and it slowly turned into screaming. "Why are you doing this to me Seth, what did I do to make you want to torture me? You know what happened to me, I know what happened to you but you don't see me playing you like this. You told me to give you another chance, and I get the pleasure of seeing this - on you. It's just sick Seth, so here I'll make it easy for you. Don't call me, text me, just forget I ever came here and ruined your little show, because this is the last dramatic episode in your life series because the truth is Seth, the world doesn't revolve around you, so get used to it. I actually believed you loved me, and you were to blind to see it, but you know what, I was wrong about everything. Just stay away from me Seth, it's the best for the both of us." Another tear came down my face and I turned and walked away as fast as I could.

My tears were coming faster now, and every step was adding an extra burden on my heart. I thought that walking away from Seth the first time was hard, it was nothing compared to now. I kept walking but it felt like every step I took stretched out a rope that was connecting us. Soon I would run out of rope and I'd be unable to walk any further. It was cold and dark I didn't know where I was going, my nose was running and I could feel someone following me, but I was too scared to turn around and see whom it was. I stopped and allowed myself to think. It's too much of a risk to walk home so I should go back to the cave. I smiled though my tears. I always knew I was a smart girl.

I turned around and walked with my head down, staring at my feet as they sloshed through the sand. I didn't think about the fact that I was scared and hurt or that I was really hungry, I just let the rhythm of my feet calm me down. Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, SMACK. I ran into something hard and sweltering hot and I actually flew backwards and fell on my butt. " Ow!" I complained more to myself. The thing offered me its hand, and I took it. "I'm sorry. " a male voice said, oh wait I know that voice, he's definitely going to get it now.

" Didn't I tell you to stay away from me, how many times are you going to play me before you decide you're satisfied, because two times is already more than my heart can take." I said, I wanted to slap him so hard that had to bite my lip and tuck my arms under my chest to keep myself in check. Finally he spoke. " Play you, I would never do anything as cruel as that." He growled at me. My pain was overcome by shock and fear. " If you'd let me explain, I'm sure we could move past this Ma." He whined using that sweet voice of his that sent shivers down my spine. Almost making me forget about his first remark. Almost " I don't need an explanation to know that I was just another girl you played, there now that it's out in the open can you please move on with you're life." I said, I couldn't look him in the eye because I would cave, he had ways of working magic on me.

" Ali, how could you say that, I would never do that to you. Would you please just let me explain." He asked nicely and I decided a slick comment should do the trick. "Oh I didn't did I, I'm so sorry, go ahead Seth it seems that the audience hasn't had enough of you and now is the perfect time for you to satisfy them." I said sarcastically. Did he really think I was going to believe a word he said after he did that, of course not, but he was just so clueless. 

" Aliennette, I asked you to meet me so I could explain that everything you said earlier was true, we do have a connection, and it is unbreakable. I acted so cruel about it because I didn't realize it until later, and since I wasn't sure I didn't want to lead you on. But now I am absolutely positive that you and I are meant to be and that I love you. I was waiting for you and Becky just attacked me, well kissed me I guess and you came at the wrong time because I was pushing her off when you showed up, but you did the same thing earlier. You kissed me without any warning, so you can't blame me for that, I didn't know she was going to kiss me, but it doesn't even matter because it was you I wanted to kiss. Ali that kiss left me speechless and wanting nothing but to grab you and kiss you again. So that whole thing with Becky doesn't even matter because I'm done. I don't want to be a player anymore, all I want is to be with you and be happy, because I love you and I can't be happy until you feel the same way too. I love you Ali, only you and I can't see myself with anyone else but you, please say you forgive me so we can start over."

He was on both knee's begging and with the light of the moon who decided to make a grand entrance 2 minutes into Seth's speech, I could see the tears rolling down his face. I was crying again because I could tell that everything he said was true. I got on my knees in front of him and sobbed in his chest. " I'm sorry Seth, I believe you, please forgive me." His warmth reminded me of a towel straight out of the dryer, extra hot but after you get used to it, comforting. " Of course I forgive you, besides there's nothing to forgive, you weren't the one who screwed up, I love you Ali." He mumbled into my hair.

I moved back and looked at him. His face coated with tears and I slowly raised my shacking hand and wiped them away. Then I fixed his hair, it was all over the place, then my hands rested on his cheeks, as I looked into his eyes. It seemed as though I could look into his soul, this moment was priceless. " I love you too Seth, I really do." Then I kissed him for the second time, and my heart automatically pulled itself together. My world was complete with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – About time!

Finally, I imprinted on the most beautiful, smart, funny, sophisticated, there weren't enough adjectives to describe how wonderful Ali is. Slowly I eased up on her, I couldn't even trust myself with all the things that just happened. I found my soul mate, the only person I'd love for eternity and I definitely didn't want to take it too far. I could feel that with that one kiss it was as if our imprint deepened. The force that keeps us bonded became thicker, and I knew I couldn't leave her side.

I leaned back so that I could look into her eyes, those emerald eyes that used to show pain, now all it shows is love, for me who doesn't deserve it. Too bad I could care less about what I deserve, if she's doesn't mind, than I wont either. I got up and swept her off her feet. I picked her up bridal style and carried her toward the cave since we both had a stressful day. Wow had it really been just one day, it seemed like I knew Ali forever. I guess it's an imprint thing. Ali was slowly stroking my face and it felt so good, I closed my eyes and let my senses explore her.

Her scent, it smelled like vanilla and violets. I didn't have to open my eyes to see how beautiful she was since her presence was engraved in my brain and it was all I could think about. I would stop phasing just to be with her, but of course I'd have to get the okay first. Then I could have the family I've always wanted, a little girl and a little boy that looked just like their mother. I mean being human again wouldn't be so bad. The only thing that would ruin this is her finding out what I really am. I am monster, a wolf, someone who was designed to kill. That's the only other thing I hated about myself. I mean sure it was cool at first, but now that I'm older, and have been killing anyone who crosses our border for 15 years, I always get a pit in my stomach that's screams murderer right back at me. Vampires are people too and I kill them.

Ugh I am such a loser, of course Ali would love me now, but when she realizes how disgusting I am, she'll never want to be with me again. Ali shouted at me " Seth look were you're going, I don't want us to get hurt. " then she smacked my arm playfully. I opened my eyes with shock, I really wasn't looking, but of course my wolf genes would kick in before I could do anything stupid. I was already slipping and Ali was smart. She would realize in no time what I really was. I looked at her and smiled. " Don't worry Ma, I'll keep you safe, nothing's going to hurt you, not even a fly." Then I kissed her button nose. Now instead of all the making out I did, I had the feeling to make lovey- dovey eyes with her and argue about who loved each other more. It's weird what this imprinting stuff did to me.

I wanted to be her everything, something I never would have considered before in my life. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Why does everything have to be so difficult? Ali took my face firmly in her hands and moved closer to me. "I love you no matter what Seth, I always will so don't worry about anything, we will work it out in time." Then she closed out her speech with another soft kiss. The kiss was soft but it grew and grew until they were eager lustful kisses. Her legs were around my waist and my hands were everywhere. NO! My mind shouted just as I was reaching for the button on her short jeans. She can't be like everyone else, she was too special, and I have to do this the right way.

Reluctantly I pried Ali off of me and maneuvered her as I did before in bridal style and walked toward the cave. Ali avoided my gaze the whole way there and I felt a pang in my chest. What did I do to make my angel mad at me? "What's wrong Ali, please talk to me?" I begged her, after setting her on her feet again. Gently I put a finger under her chin and maneuvered her eyes to mine. Then I mentally begged for her to tell me what's wrong. She caved and I had to fight the smile off my face I was beginning to like my new power. "You don't want me Seth, it's clear you don't, if it was Becky you wouldn't have thought twice about getting in her pants, but now that it's me it's like you're afraid of me." She said then turned away with a huff.

I closed my eyes in frustration, I was already fighting with myself to stay were I was and not start a whole new make out session because she looks so hot when she's pissed. Then came the heartbreak and as if one wasn't enough I also felt her pain. I sighed and moved slowly towards her "It's not that I don't want you Ali, of course I do, it's that I needed a change and you brought it. I don't want to be the player Seth anymore, I want to be the old Seth I used to be, and the old Seth would never do something like that. He would wait for the right time and place so that's what I'm going to do, please don't make me beg because I will if I have to. Just respect this one okay." I smiled at her and she gasped.

"What happened, I'm serious about this Ali." I asked. She shook her head and laughed that tinkling laugh of hers'. "It's just that I've only seen you smirk, this is the first time I saw you smile, and I swear it is the best smile in the world." Her eyes shone and she smiled without noticing it. She was wrong, so wrong, her smile was the most priceless smile in the universe. We changed into our PJ's and grabbed the blankets out of the tent. No one would want to be cramped up in a tent with a wolf, so I suggested we slept on the floor of the cave.

It was almost midnight, but Ali didn't want to sleep. " So since this is the first time I'm meeting the old Seth, what does the old Seth have in mind for his future?" she asked me. I thought back to before I was a player, and what I wanted most in my life. "The old Seth wants to get married to a beautiful wife, have kids, a boy and a girl, who will look just like their mother, so he could love them and take care of them and watch them grow up. He wants to have a piece of himself to leave behind and continue his legacy. That's all the old Seth has ever wanted, a family and now look, he already found himself a beautiful woman to marry, all he has to do is wait for the right time." I said and stared into Ali's eyes. "You would really marry me?" Ali asked in a shocked voice.

I laughed at her. " Of course I would silly girl, I wouldn't want anyone to come and take this. I want you all to myself." I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver and smiled. "Don't worry, you're all I'll ever want." She said to me. "Sleep honey, my beautiful angel." I whispered to her. "But I don't want to." She whined. "Ma, just go to sleep." I said laughing. Finally we fell asleep. Well I guess Ali slept and cuddled next to me as I watched her in amazement at her beauty. I caressed her face gently and was surprised when she said my name. Ahh, sleep talker I see, this should be interesting. "Seth, Seth, I still love you, no, don't go!" Ali murmured against my hot skin. I wanted to wake her up and tell her that I was right here, that I wasn't going anywhere when a piercing howl cut through the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Secrets

I woke up gasping. I had a horrible dream that Seth had left me. " I have already caused you too much pain, I have to go, and you'll be safer that way." Were his exact words and it seemed no matter my pleas he wouldn't change his mind. He walked into the forest without the least goodbye. My heart broke just thinking of the possibility of it and as if I had just realized my surroundings, Seth was nowhere to be found. I wept silently to myself until I felt a tug on my heart, willing me to get up and find him. Almost robotically I got up and grabbed a flashlight and began walking, or well marching.

I didn't even know where I was going. I kept walking until I heard the raspy voices of the gang. I was about to walk in when my instincts pretty much ordered me to stay put. From where I was I could see almost everyone was there. Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Paul even Leah was here which is according to Seth not normal. She dipped out as soon as she could but yet there she was her face wearing a mask of horror and concern. There were also 3 other boys I've never seen before. Then I saw something that made my heart pump louder. In the middle of the boys there was a russet colored wolf. Are they insane, do they not see this big wolf in the middle of where they were standing. I mean common sense, maybe I should get Seth some glasses.

The wolf growled and I took a step towards them. I wanted to get Seth and the others out of there before they got hurt but my legs stopped when I heard my name. "See we told you that you would imprint on Ali, you guys are like perfect halves." Leah said to Seth. There was that word again. Imprint, I really need to know what that means. Then the next thing shocked me, the big wolf looked around at the boys and Leah and then turned human. He was naked but quickly pulled some shorts on. Then I realized who it was. It was Jake. My brother Jacob Black, is a wolf. But he was in the car with me when I saw the other wolf, the caramel colored wolf that turned into a human. Omg, there are wolves in this town that turn into humans, and my poor Seth is in danger. Or there are humans that turn into wolves and my Seth is still in danger. Wait, Seth said that Jake was the leader of their recreational sport. Oh lord that means Seth already had relations with the wolf stuff. That's why he had the picture in his phone. But was he really one of them, could he really have known and decided not to tell me. He wouldn't have done that, would he?

The wheels that powered my brain were twirling so fast I thought it would explode. Jake yelled at Seth on the beach on Friday because he was being reckless. He had "phased" as Jake put it out in the open where anyone could see. After apologizing to Jake, Seth was forgiven and given his rank back. But that could only mean one thing. Seth and Jake were wolves and they didn't even tell me. That's why Jake got mad at Seth, because it was Seth who was the wolf that night, Seth who had the attraction to the car, Seth who had the attraction to me. I was in love with a wolf boy. All those little hints I picked up, that he blew off as nothing was something, I was right, Seth and Jake were wolves. My heart was beating crazily but I still moved closer to their huddle so I could hear what they were saying.

After they had settled down, Jake began to talk. "I didn't want to have this meeting in wolf form because I have a feeling that someone would have seen us and gone crazy. I mean it's not everyday you see a bunch of wolves lying down in a circle." A couple of people chuckled. "The reason for this meeting is very urgent. There are new bloo- I mean vampires in town and we have to protect our people. But these vampires are different from the Cullen's and any other vampire I've ever seen. They have red tattoos on their faces and look more human. Shoot they even smell more human, and probably have super powers. They do feed on humans, but instead of killing them they can control themselves and it doesn't affect the human in anyway but sexual desire. Just how we imprint, they imprint when they drink to much human blood so that's why they tend not to. But they also have venom, but they can control it. When that's in a human's system it either changes them or it kills them, almost instantly. Whichever they prefer. They are changing people here in Forks and La Push. The Cullen's are going to do all they can to find out more about them and how we can stop them. So we need to keep an eye out for anyone with weird looking tattoos. Oh and they can go out in the sunlight too, so watch out. And one last thing, lets all congratulate Seth for he has finally fallen in love. He found his soul mate the wolf way, he has imprinted on Ali, my sister, so congratulations Seth."

They all cheered and Seth blushed, I've never seen him blush before, it was breath taking. That was until I realized why. He fell in love with me the wolf way. So that's what all the talk about imprinting is about. It's falling in love. Seth has some explaining to do. "So were going to need to run a patrol right now to make sure none of them are here right now, so let's go." Jake said. Everyone was taking their clothes off and tying it to there leg except for Seth. I scooted a little closer trying to figure out why. "Jake can I talk to you for a minute." Seth asked. Oh-uh, this couldn't be good.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Quitting

I was finally going to ask Jake for my out. This is such the wrong time for some mysterious vampire to show up. "What's up Seth, my sis isn't pregnant is she?" Jake said wiggling his eyebrows. I could almost hear Ali's laugh, like she was with us. "Nope not yet, soon though." I said mimicking him. "Then what's up Seth, cause we need to run the outside perimeter." Jake said after my little joke. I took a deep breath. " I refuse to bring Ali into this world, the more she knows the more she'll be in danger, and I'm not going to tell her anything about us being shape shifters / werewolves, or about how I imprinted on her because then she'll think I was forced to love her, and look, I guess what I'm trying to say is that when you imprinted on Nessie, it was easy she was half vampire she was already a part of the supernatural world, Ali's not and I'm not going to tell her. Once this situation in resolved I'm going to stop phasing, and sadly I'm going to leave your pack bro. I love you but I love her more. I hope you get it. " I said in a big breath and it felt good to let it out.

Then I bent over on the floor crying, my heart felt like it was being pulled out of my chest with razor sharp nails. Then my favorite scent in the world filled my nose, the smell of vanilla with a hint of daisies. Dang, Ali was here. "Why Seth?" Ali whispered. "Every time I try to tell myself, he loves you, he wouldn't do anything to risk that, you just keep disappointing me. Seth, I knew you were a wolf, you didn't do a good job at hiding that after all I did see you when you phased on the beach. I was at there when you and Jake were talking and heard all about wolves and imprinting, I heard you talk to my aunt, and I had a hunch going when Jake and Leah said you imprinted on me. I'm a very reasonable person Seth, You should have talked to me about something this big instead of trying to hide it. Why didn't you let me have a say, you could have explained, tell me that you're a wolf, I wouldn't have freaked, I believe in this stuff remember. You asking me not to know about this is like shutting me out of your life, and it hurts a lot. I'm sorry Seth, and I really hope it isn't hurting you as much as it's hurting me but, you weren't trustworthy, and I won't put myself at risk again."

She walked up to me and kissed my lips softly and I tasted the salt from the tears on her face. " I can't be with you until you make it clear that you don't mind having me in your other life, the life you wanted to keep from me. I love you Seth I always will, but you made this a lot more complicated then it needed to be, now be a good wolf and listen to your alpha." It pained me so much to know I was the cause of her pain, and even more to see her hunched over trying to be strong, for me, for us. "Ali please-" I tried, I wasn't willing to lose her again.

She turned to me anger evident on her face. "Save it Seth." Then she turned to Jake, " I'm going home, I'll be fine, plus I doubt any vampires will want me tonight." She tried to laugh but it came out more like a cough. I wasn't going to give up on us. "At least let me walk you home Ali, love?" I pleaded. I had to have her close to me, to know she was safe. " Please Seth, give it a break, I'm begging you, you practically tore my heart out, and you keep talking just shut up!" Just like that, I couldn't say a word, it was worse than the alpha command, it wasn't that she forced me to like Sam used to, but I forced myself to shut up when another part wants nothing but to talk her into giving me another chance.

"Bye guys." She said, then walked out of my life for more than enough times for me to handle. I was shacking, terrified for her, and angry with myself. It was almost mid night, anything or anybody could be there ready to get her. I phased without even talking off my clothes, and slowly followed her home in my wolf form.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Heartbreak

Who ever said love stinks, obviously has never been imprinted on. To think that Seth didn't want me to have anything with the wolf side of him pained me. I guess its because of the imprint, I don't just feel my pain, but both of ours combined, and right now, I am in so much pain I swear I could crawl in a hole and die.

It was dark outside, and everywhere I looked seemed to be filled with the same never ending black hole, that I hoped would eventually suck me in. I know it was foolish of me to walk alone around midnight on a Saturday after what I just heard but I couldn't be near my angel. Definitely after he lied to me. I didn't notice that something was following me until it was too late. One second, I was walking down the empty road of La Push towards my house, and the next second I was slammed against a tree. I winced in pain.

I looked up to be greeted by one of the new vampires Jake was talking about. I looked at his face, the face of a past lover, now laced with red tattoos and the grin of a monster. "Brian." I whispered in shock. " Yes Ali, it's me! Let me fill you in. When you fought Monique, you made a big fool out of me, it was obvious that you were prettier but I chose the slut over you. The school was on your side, totally ignoring me and ruining my rep and I told you I would get my revenge one day, well today is your lucky day. So of course when they told me that I should change as many humans as possible, I had no problem in coming here and changing you." Brian ran a finger down my jaw.

"You would make a lovely priestess, and a wonderful addition to my other wives. But before we start the fun, I have to get rid of these wolves." He turned his head to the left and I could see my wolf there, anger and sadness in his eyes. " Well Brian I hate to break it to you, but if you get them, then I'll be free to go and we all know how fast I am, so how about a deal. You keep me and let the wolves go." I smiled sweetly at him but he wasn't convinced.

" I missed you Bri, and I can't wait to be with you, so please come on lets get it over with." He looked into my eyes and I felt violated he would never be Seth. " You are in love with one of them aren't you!" he accused. I shook my head not trusting my voice. "Hmm then they won't mind this." He kissed me hard and rough, while I fought with myself not to push him off. He looked at me with lust in his eyes, clearly satisfied, "Then I guess I can take you up on that offer." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I looked at Seth who was crying tears the size of baseballs_. I love you!_ I shouted in my mind towards him, hoping the love I had for him was strong enough to send the message. At least he and the others would be safe. "Good bye Ali." Brian whispered before slowly licking my neck, my pulse running crazy under his tongue before he kissed up and down my neck. _No!_ Seth shouted in my mind but I ignored his request. _I have to keep you guys safe my life for yours and the pack. I'll be okay_, I mentally told Seth.

Brian found a satisfactory spot and his fangs sunk into my skin like butter. It didn't hurt at first, sadly actually it felt good, too good. I felt like I was on cloud 9 and I probably wouldn't mind if he took me right there, but then something cold shot through my veins. I fought to keep my eyes open. Seth was whining, and the howled into the full moon. Brian dropped me on the ground and let out a snarl at Seth. Seth let out a nasty growl and snapped his jaws at Brian, he was in so much pain I felt like begging Brian to kill me. _Stop Seth I'm fine now Stop!_ I shouted at him mentally. Then I said to Brian "We had a deal, you get your revenge, so leave them alone. We'll leave here at once." My voice steady but I was terrified. I was dizzy, drifting in nothing but black skies. The only thing that kept me from going to that light was the angel's voice, the only person I knew deep down inside, I truly loved.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – The battle

I disobeyed my alpha and my imprint and lunged at Brian. HE was the one who broke Ali's heart and the one who caused her pain. Now she risked her life for me, for us, so we could be safe, but I wont allow it, I can't go down without a fight.

_**Get the Cullen's so they can get the venom out, and someone tell me how to fight this thing.**_

I yelled at the pack, Jake took off towards his house to call the Cullen's while I circled around this life-sucking leech. " Seems like you're the one that imprinted, her blood taste like something hideous, kind of like you and her." How dare he … I pounced on him, so fast he didn't have a chance to react, I ripped him to pieces, but he was bleeding, This vampire bleeds. Weird. Leah came and took care of the leech and I phased back and put on Jake's shorts then ran to Ali.

I took her into my arms, her eyes were closed, her breathing slow, and blood trickled down her neck. She didn't seem to have any reaction to the venom and instead of complaining of the fire as I've heard in the stories all she though about was how cold it was.

I tried to comfort her, telling her it'll be okay, that I was here. How could she still be cold, I was burning up. The Cullen's came 5 minutes later, and I told Edward the whole story in my mind. He stood there frozen for a while then reached down to touch her. As soon as his hand came in contact with her body, he retracted it too quick for vampire speed.

"Oh god." He whispered, holding the hand to his mouth, trying to keep from saying anything to make it worse. _What's wrong? _I asked him mentally. " I'm sorry Seth, you're just going to have to wait it out, I have no idea how to handle this, let alone the fact that she is cold to me, scares me very much. We should get her inside and try to warm her up, maybe get all the wolves to make it warmer. I'm so sorry." He said, slowly taking small steps back.

In my 30 years of living, 15 in the pack alone, after seeing everyone imprint, Nessie push her son Luther out, and making Jake the happiest person in the world, after following the Cullen's and Jake everywhere, I finally find the one I'll spend the rest of the world with and she is taken away from me. I sobbed into the croon of her neck the only word I could seem to think is why, why did my precious Ali had to suffer this fate? I kissed her lips, willing to get a response out of her, but she was still shut down.

Carlisle came in the middle of my pity party asking me to bring her to their house. I nodded and tried to control my self. As we walked through the doors, he asked me to bring Ali to their makeshift hospital room. I just walked depressed as there was nothing we could do. I sat there with Ali in my arms my mind realizing Alice didn't even have the heart to come dress her up. She was still in the PJ's we wore to bed. How did she find me?

Carlisle tried a number of times to try to insert an IV or any of the other tubes, but every time he tried, it would just freeze and break off. Her neck had gauze on it, after I kissed all the blood away. When I was sure it was clean I was instructed on how to properly adhere the gauze. Turns out I'm the only one who can touch her. I began to sob quietly as I thought over how this happened, and I can't help but feel that this is my fault. If I never tried to hide what she already knew, everything would be fine. She wouldn't have told me to stay away, and I would have been able to protect her. My tears again fell from my eyes, but now that I was standing over her, admiring how beautiful she is, even now, it was as if she was in a peaceful slumber. But my mind still caught the flashes of her pleading, _so cold._

For a week, I stayed next to her, Nessie bringing me food and only moving when I had to pee. I didn't know what I could do to make it better. Edward did research and she would always have to have some kind of blood in her system. It would be mine of course, she would eventually imprint on that person and since I imprinted on her, only my blood taste good to her. She felt warm to me, and if the other wolves didn't tell us that she was freezing too, I might have thought it was because of my wolf gene. Fire and Ice, forever we will be Fire and ice. I thought as a wonderful idea came into my head. _Edward!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Resolution

I felt as if I was frozen in ice, and only one person could chisel me out, the only person I loved yet still push away. Seth is the only person who can touch me apparently, I heard. My lips are frozen shut no matter how many times Seth kisses them. I really wish that I could kiss him back. To feel his breath in my mouth just not on it, but I need to warm up.

I often wavered in and out of consciousness. Right now I was conscience and I could hear the footsteps, as another person came into the room. Then I heard a male voice, the same voice that realized he couldn't help Seth, and sounded crushed by it. "That might work Seth but who's do you want?" he asked. "I'm honored Seth, thank you." Then I heard the footsteps retreating. "Please let this work Ali, please make it work for me." Seth pleaded, and again I was confused.

He got onto the bed with me, as I felt the bed dip and very little warmth as his arms circled my waist. He began to kiss and I felt like he was at a million places at once. Leaving a kiss on my neck one second, then leaving another on my hand the next. I loved him with my whole being and it was a fact I couldn't deny. I was head over heels in love with him, even before I found out he imprinted, I was in love with him, the first time I saw him. On the beach as a wolf, howling at the moon and telling it how much he loved me without even knowing.

" I love you Ali, and I'm sorry but I just don't know what else to do. It's hardly a drop, but it should warm you up. Please let this work, I'm begging you. I love you so much."

_What is he talking about?_ I wonder to myself right before I feel the prick of a needle into my skin. I'm scared stiff until I feel the exact drop of whatever it is mix with me system. I'm suddenly melting into Seth's arms.

It seems like forever before I can finally move, before all of the ice has gone away, and I'm myself again. I can move my limbs again, and my lips, and blink. I turn to my right to see Seth with a smile wider than I've ever seen before.

I jump at him and hug him close, "I love you too, so much, more than the universe, galaxies, or the number of stars in the world, I love you, and only you." I say before attacking him with kisses. Every millimeter of Seth's face was coated with my kisses before I kissed the lips I missed so much, in the last hours I've been frozen. I kiss his neck, ooh, his neck. My tongue lapped at his neck greedily, as if I were a dog that hasn't drank water in days. I licked and sucked at the skin on his neck, and felt as the pulse quickened under my touch. I could almost imagine the taste of his blood on my tongue, like drinking chocolate. I gasped and jumped off of him, and walked all the way into a corner of the room. I was mortified, I just imagined sucking his blood.

"Ali come here, its perfectly normal for you to want my blood, this type of vampire can't survive without some type of blood in them. So they have familiars that they feed on. I can be your familiar." He said in a calm voice. I was still mortified, head in my hands denying anything of that sort. " My blood is the only one you'll be attracted to since I imprinted on you, so you can stop trying to deny it." He said with a smirk on his face.

I looked up at him. "Well you have some explaining to do, I may have figured out you were a wolf that imprinted and it means to fall in love but do you mind explaining it to me." I said from my corner. He took a deep breath and started " Most imprinting is like love at first site, when you lock eyes with that person, you're instantly soul mates and the only thing that matters is them. It's like the world disappears and they're all that matters.

I must have had a funny face because Seth laughed then kissed my nose. Then he continued.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Story time

I continued to tell Ali the story. " Everyone you met while cliff diving is a wolf and their imprint, and most of them are married. We aren't allowed to tell anyone, besides if I told you we were wolves you would have freaked. Well knowing you I guess not.

Sam and Emily have been married for about 12 years now and have a kid named Jason. Kim and Jared have been married for 10 years and have a son named Derrick. Paul and Rachel have been married for 11 years and have a daughter named Paris. Quil and Claire just came back from their honeymoon. Embry and Bonnie have been dating for 3 years and Embry is going to ask the question soon. Leah and Calvin are already married and she has one on the way I think because she's extra happy. Brady and Elizabeth got engaged the same time Collin and Hilary did on a double date and their having a double wedding. Before you came along, I was the only one from the original pack who didn't imprint, do you know how annoying that is.

Anyway, I've been 15 for the last 15 years, and I was frustrated that I haven't been able to fall in love that's the real reason I became a player. When I caught my girlfriend cheating on me 15 years ago I was so mad that I phased and it was the first time I was a wolf. We don't age, we go through a major growth spurt and gain a lot of muscles but other than that, we stay the age number we are forever if you want to call it that. I consider myself 18, at least that's what it says on my license.

The Cullen's are a family of vampires named Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice Jasper, Edward, Bella and Nessie was but she's a Black now. Edward fell in love with Bella when she was human. A vampire named James attacked Bella, but thankfully the Cullen's killed him. Then Jasper nearly killed Bella because she got a paper cut on her 18th birthday so the Cullen's left her because Edward felt he was a threat to her safety being a vampire and all. So she hung out with Jake, who thought he was in love and saved her from being killed by Laurent, another vampire and a friend of James. Jake phased that year and avoided Bella a while. She left Jake when Edward tried to kill himself, so she went with Alice to Italy, saved him and brought him back.

Then Edward and Jake fought for her heart and she chose Edward leaving Jake heartbroken. Jake was a mess for months. A bunch of newborn vampires tried to come kill her ruled by a crazed vampire named Victoria, James mate. Since Edward killed James she wanted to kill Bella. A love for a love, all I know was that I killed one and saved Edwards life.

Jake was MIA for a while but came back for the Edward and Bella's weeding and ran off again when he found out that they were going get freaky. Then just her luck, Bella came back pregnant. Everyone was confused because vampires can't get pregnant. But its only because the girls bodies don't change, Bella's did so she was pregnant with a half vampire. When Jake returned, Sam wanted to kill Bella and the baby, but Jake didn't so he took his rightful place as alpha and Leah and I followed him because we didn't want to deal with Sam anymore.

We spent most of our time at the Cullen's and Jake helped deliver Nessie. Bella almost died, but was turned into a vampire and when Jake went downstairs he imprinted on the baby and gave her the nickname Nessie. Bella was pissed when she found out and would have killed Jake if I didn't jump in the way. A bunch of royal vampires called wanted to kill the Nessie because they thought she was an immortal child but realized that no crime was committed, when they heard the heartbeat and smelt the blood in her so they let us off with a warning. They still come sometimes to check on us.

They came when Jake and Nessie's son Luther was born but he's more wolf then vampire. He's worse than his uncle Seth when it comes to girls, and I mean way worse, cause the boys a good piece of handsome and you know he gets it from me. Jake and Nessie have been together since her 5th year of growth they got married her 6th and had Luther just before the end of her 7th year, she doesn't grow any more she's frozen like that forever. Luther has been growing for the last 8 years and just reached full growth we think. It could be because he's more a wolf than vamp but were not sure. Is there anything else you want to know? " I asked Ali, who had a perplexed look on her face.

Her voice croaked " What am I? "


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – The revealing

He looked at me for a second "You're a unique vampire, you were supposed to be a Red Blood like Brian." he spat his name and hearing it made my head spin." But he never finished the transformation so we put some of Edward's venom in you because you kept saying it was so cold. For 3 days you were here melting I guess until today. We know you have a beating heart and running blood, but if you don't feed you'll run out of it and you'll die. Then I'll die and everyone will be sad. So I think you should drink some and then I can introduce you to Alice like I promised then we'll go on a date. What do you say?"

I looked at him thinking of a way to get myself out of this. "Ummm…." I started. " Don't try to wiggle you're way out of this one Ali, you need to drink, you went for practically 2 weeks without anything, and you should have some every week tops. Please do it for me?" he said. Two weeks, gosh that's a long time. I realized something and it kind of freaked me out " Seth, are you reading my mind?" I asked. I didn't want to sound crazy but he's been answering my thoughts and it was starting to scare me. "Oh I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, yes we can read each others mind it we try hard enough. Just like we talked the night, we can converse through our thoughts. It's kind of cool if you ask me. Now that's the last question I'm answering, drink!" and before I could object, Seth took a knife and cut his neck so quick it was a blur.

My head shot down back to my hands as I tried to cover my nose with my hand. "Ali, there's just so much fresh blood pulsing and running down my neck begging for attention." He teased. "Seth stop, I can't and I won't do it." I said to him. He got up from the bed and came towards me in the corner. The aroma hit me like a slap in the face, and I took everything in me to stop myself. " I'll be fine Ali, just drink it, you know you want to." With that all my self-control went over the edge.

I snapped my head up and looked at Seth and then at the red blood that was dripping down his neck. I pounced at him and tackled him to the floor. I slowly put my head to his neck and I felt the fangs come out of my gums. I was scared really scared, what if I hurt him, I could never forgive myself. " I'll be fine Ali, I promise." That was all it took for me to stick my tongue out and lick his neck. The blood was as rich and thick as freshly melted chocolate, simply delicious. I moved my mouth to the cut he made and licked it. As soon as my tongue made contact with it, more blood began to flow from the wound. I sucked on it greedily.

He was whispering my name, and I was scared that I did something wrong. "No, don't stop, feels so good." He said and I began to lick again. I was slightly turned on by this but my fear took away from it. Seth on the other hand was on cloud 9, I was happy he was enjoying himself and began to leave kisses down his neck. I kissed his cut one last time and placed my hand on it. When I lifted it, the cut was sealed and all signs of blood were gone.

I kissed his lips really hard and stood up, pulling him off the floor in the process. "I'm so proud of you Ma." Seth said before kissing me again causing a make-out session on the hospital bed. I broke away from the kiss. " Seth, where are we, why is there a mini hospital here, and what does my aunt think is going on?" I asked all at once. He answered " We are at the Cullen's, Carlisle is a doctor and you were our patient making the need for the hospital tools, and she knows everything. Now come on, Alice is dying to get her hands on you." He kissed me once more and pulled my downstairs.

"She knows everything?" I asked once again trying to reassure myself that I just heard wrong. "No you didn't hear wrong. Billy was a werewolf, He imprinted on Jake's mom, and when she died it was tragic, but he kept going for his kids. When he met your aunt it was like he imprinted all over again, they are very similar, and kind of even look alike, but Jake's mom still holds a big part of his heart. When he met her, he told her everything, she's been part of the supernatural world for a while."

I nodded taking that in. We were now in a vast open living room with a flat screen TV and a couple of white leather sofas. In the room were Jake , Nessie, and 8 other pale looking people. I sniffed the air without thinking and as if on reflex was down in a crouch with my teeth bared. I was confused but I felt the territory in the air and I needed to protect Seth." No, it's okay Ma, these are the Cullen's they're the good vampires." Seth said. "You don't need to protect me from anything, I'm okay I trust them."

I stood up slowly and was greeted with two men standing in front of me. One was very muscular with brown hair and the other was all right, not as buff as the first guy but he looked strong enough. He had blond hair and a bunch of bite marks on his body. Hmphh, as if they could keep me back, I wish they would try. I thought. Then I heard a laugh from another man. He had bronze hair that looked messy but it worked with him. On his lap was a petite girl with long brown hair. She reminded me of someone, I just couldn't remember right now, too much was going on, as if my mind was at one hundred places at once.

There were two girls looking through fashion magazines meaning one of them were probably Alice, the one who packed my clothes. One looked like she stepped out of that exact magazine. She would be perfect for modeling, with her perfect blond hair and her hourglass figure, while the other looked like she belonged with Tinker bell in pixie hollow, because that's what she looked like a pixie with her black hair shooting in every direction and her super small frame. Lastly was a lady with auburn hair that flowed around her circular face, she was the only one here who actually looked friendly, motherly even. At her side was a man with very light blond hair and wisdom etched in his face. Well here goes nothing.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Introducing …

"Hi I'm Esme, the mother of this family you could say, and this is my husband Carlisle, and our children Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Bella, and I'm sure you already met their daughter, my granddaughter, Nessie and her husband Jake. Welcome to the family Ali, it's great to have a new addition and please feel welcome to anything you'd like." Then she shocked me by pulling me into a hug.

It was like the hugs my mom used to give me, and it brought tears to my eyes, tears that wouldn't spill. "It's nice to meet all of you guys, sorry for my outburst there and I'm sorry for my emotions right now, I just thought of my mother." I explained and then secretly I whispered to Seth "Umm, why can't I cry?" He pulled me away from Esme to give me one of his special bear hugs that took all sadness away and brought only joy.

"Well, these vampires don't bleed, cry, have a beating heart, use the bathroom, find human food attractive, and most importantly don't age. It's as if they are frozen in time. Brian's vampire's were pretty much human except they also have to feed on blood to survive and they have those tattoos. So right now weren't sure what you've gained from both but we'll see over time. You might even have a power too." Seth explained.

"Power?" I asked again reassuring myself I heard right. Instead of Seth answering Edward did. " Yes power. See some of our vampires are gifted, meaning they have an extra ability to the speed and super hearing. They call it power or gifted. I have the ability to read minds." He said. I shook my head in disbelief. " No you can't , are you serious?" I said rhetorically. " I'm very serious, think of a number in between 1 and 10. ? he said calmly. Instead of thinking of the number I decided to switch it up a bit. I thought of the color pink and I watched his face go from confusion to amusement.

" You decided to switch it up a bit, and instead of choosing a number you picked a color, which I must say is pretty clever. No one has ever done that to me before." Edward said and he laughed a good laugh as my face reddened. "Hey!" Emmett boomed, "We have another blusher." Everyone just rolled their eyes at him while I looked around feeling out of place. Edward saved me the awkwardness by continuing his introductions.

" Alice can see the future, but only once a decision is made, because nothing in the future is certain. Jasper can control emotions. Nessie can show you her thoughts. Bella is a mental shield, which means that mental abilities like mine is useless on her if her shield is up. She can either show me or block her thoughts and the one's around her. We also think that while it may not be a power everyone here at least has something that sets them apart. Rosalie and her beauty, Emmett and his super strength, Esme and her caring mother nature and Carlisle and his knowledge of almost, those are their powers." He explained.

I took that in and thought about it, it makes sense. " Well how do you know if you have a power?" I asked . Edward replied, " It kind of just happens, Bella found out after we threatened to electrocute Nessie, she put all her energy to save her but that was after we figured out she was a shield. We could get Elezar to figure out if you have a power or not." I just shrugged.

" Well it was nice meeting you guys I promise I will come back and visit, Emmett and Jasper I'm sorry for putting your family in any kind of danger, but I won't do it again. Alice I loved the outfits you packed, would you mind if –"

I didn't even finish my sentence before Alice was out of her seat and coming towards me. " Oooh, I would love to, we can play make over YEAH! Okay girls upstairs, I saw this earlier this week and I have the perfect thing. Seth your clothes are in your room. Lets go Ali." Alice said as she practically dragged me upstairs. _Bye Papi _I thought to Seth almost seconds later his words were in my mind _Bye Ma._ Gosh I loved that man.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Makeover

Alice practically pulled me upstairs to a room equipped with everything anyone would ever need for a makeover. Varieties of different nail polishes, lip-gloss, and makeup were arranged on a counter. She continued on to a bathroom and practically threw me in there. "I've been dealing with the wolves for forever, my only niece is even married one, and I consider Seth as part of the family. So now your family and every family member needs to feel the magic of the pixie. Well people don't think it's exactly magic, but I do so let's get too it! You have exactly 10 minutes to take a shower, bath whatever you do everything you need is right under your name. When you're done I want you in that robe, and with that towel around your head okay Ali."

I nodded my head before turning on the water to a lukewarm temperature. I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair that hasn't been attended to in weeks, then I proceeded to shave my legs and armpits. I quickly put some soap in one of those mesh balls and lathered it up against my skin. I washed it out and hung it up on a hook that said my name on it and rinsed off my body. I turned off the water and stepped out onto the fluffy towel on the floor while slipping my robe on. I took a comb and quickly detangled my hair before wrapping it in the small towel. The second I stood up straight, Alice was in the room.

She pulled me back to the salon part of the room as I now called it. I love makeovers, so I was feeling a little excited about this, though I was equally worried. I wanted the old me back, and the only makeup I have is red lipstick, and black eyeliner. I was to long gone to remember what kind of makeup the old Ali wore before she turned into a player. Alice seated me in a salon chair, and I leaned back into it. I wanted to relieve myself of all everything stupid that was running thru my head and just get lost in the magic of the pixie.

I was being shaken, and I don't know why. "hmm" I grumbled as I rolled to my side. Then I was kissed as his scent filled my nose. He teased running up and down my neck before he skimmed it with his teeth. " Papi stop!" I giggled. "Well someone wouldn't wake up, guess I'll really have to keep you entertained, I wouldn't want you to fall asleep on me tonight.' He joked. I opened my eyes just to peer into his. I leaned up for a kiss, but Seth shook a finger at me. " Alice warned me not to mess anything up until after the date, and I don't need to deal with her "magic" just right now.:" as he said that I began to think of Alice and whether or not she was going to doll me up like she promised. "You look stunning tonight, but you always do so it doesn't really matter. Let's go Ma." He said grabbing my hand.

Wait, wasn't I still in my robe. I looked down at myself and saw linen navy shorts, with a flower placket top and some cream heels. My hands reached to grab at the shirt and I saw a huge ring on my index finger along with my freshly painted nails. My nails have never looked so good, no matter how many Chinese nail salons I went to, and everyone knows that the Chinese are the best at everything in nails. I finally looked in the mirror behind me. I had on an elephant necklace and slight make up that gave me a natural but freshly pink look. I had on wooden earrings that had a painted on design that resembled my shirt. I started to realize that pink was really my color, and it wasn't that bad. My black hair had a bang and a wavy look. I was perfect.

Seth laughed " You're always perfect, even when your hair is a mess and your nails aren't done. I just wish Alice would have let me help with the dressing part." He said chuckling. I slapped his arm before I grabbed his hand and we walked downstairs. As soon as I saw Alice on Jasper's lap I flitted to his side and grabbed her into a hug. " I love it Alice thank you. You can make me over any time." I said while showing off a huge smile. Edward came to my side and whispered in my ear "you'll regret that." Then sped off again laughing. I shook my head and thanked her one more time before going back to Seth's arms. "Can we visit my aunt? I know this is suppose to be a date but-" He cut me off and hugged me closer. "No it's okay, anything that makes you happy is what were doing tonight, lets go." We said goodbye to everyone once again before walking into the Cullen garage.

"Were not walking?" again I asked this mentally. " Of course not, who do I look like walking around with my date, I roll." He said while making excessive hand movements of driving a car. "I hope you don't drive like that, or we just might not make it." I replied "Calm down, he said before dragging me towards a blue and white Ford Mustang. He opened the door for me as I hopped in. Then he ran around the other side. He started up the car and we zoomed off.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – My first real date

I've gone out with many girls before, and almost all of them ended with me and whoever it was in my bed. But after 15 years, I was going on my first real date, with a girl I really did love, and who I wouldn't mind actually bringing her to meet my mom and Charlie, or dressing up and taking her to a restaurant. Like I was doing now, but first we had to make one pit stop, which is something I never would have done before, but look here I was going to her aunts house. It was different, but it was a good kind of different, it was great.

I pulled into the driveway of Aunt Jay's house at about a quarter before 3. We got out the car, and walked to the door hand in hand. I pulled her in for a kiss and had to really control myself, the slightest touch always turned into forever with her, and I loved it. "So good." She thought, I was a little preoccupied to hear the beginning. I pulled away with the biggest grin on my face. I really did love this girl, and I was truly loving being in love.

We calmed down and walked in the house, before we could say anything, Ali was taken from me and was in her aunt's arms. She moved so fast, for a second I wondered if she was a vampire herself. "Oh Ali you're okay, I'm so glad your okay, did they catch it, who hurt you, oh your okay, your okay." Ali was stuck in an extreme hug, and it was hilarious, she looked as if she was in pain from the gesture. Of course that's impossible because she's – "Papi help, she smells so good!" Oh she really was in pain, she was thirsty.

Then it hit me, the burning in my throat as if it was on fire, it almost killed me. I swallowed thickly then slowly detached Aunt Jay from Ali. She was sobbing, and still thanking all the gods in heaven that she was okay. Ali was shacking in my arms, face ticked in my chest, trying to calm herself from the situation. Slowly the pain ceased as Ali's did, the Cullen's weren't lying, the whole I drink blood thing is painful.

Aunt jay collected herself with Billy's help and we sat down to talk. "So are you two hungry? I can make you some bon fire sandwiches." Aunt jay offered. "I'm sorry Auntie Jay, that won't be necessary since we are going out to dinner later." Ali said. Aunt Jay raised her eyebrows in suspicion. Then looked at our hands which where unconsciously intertwined. I smiled at my future aunt in law and Ali nodded her head.

Wait back track dud, did you just say what I think you did? Umm yeah, I did. You're serious about this chick aren't you? Duh, that's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time. Okay I'm sorry , I'm just trying to wrap my self around the fact of you being married. What who said I was getting married? You did idiot, you just called Aunt Jay your Aunt, IN LAW! That's when I got it, I was seriously moving fast here, already contemplating marriage, that's really a big step. I need to slow down.

After that very interesting conversation with my head, which thanks to Ali's ability not to care what I think, she hasn't learned the mind reading thing, and didn't hear a thing of. I calmed myself down, and rejoined the conversation. Ali was telling Aunt Jay everything that happened in the past two and a half weeks, and she even said she wasn't going to school anymore. I looked at her and laughed, "You're going to school." she turned shocked, "What's the point, I have eternity with you, I can go to school another time." She complained. "No, it's our senior year and we are going to walk across that stage. Don't you think that's better, go this once and then you won't have to worry about ever going again." She rolled her eyes at me, and said this wasn't over, but I knew that I had won.

"So you guys are a thing now." Aunt jay said finally speaking her mind. We were at the door saying our good-byes and I didn't need Edward to know that Ali and I together was all she could think about. "Yes Aunt Jay, we are, I imprinted on the most wonderful girl in the world, and everything worked out just like you said it would." I said with a smile on my face. All I felt was happiness when Aunt Jay screamed for joy saying that her congratulations and then bid us a goodbye.

"Well that went well." Ali said as we got back into the car. I started it up and drove to Port Angeles. I parked in front of Chestnut Cottage the restaurant I picked for today. It's a nice restaurant that has American food so I chose it. We walked in and was seated I had chicken enchiladas and Ali, being the weirdo she is ordered breakfast. The girl asked for the fruited waffle. I gave her a weird look once the lady finished taking out order. " Oh don't give me that look. If you saw the breakfast part of the menu instead of just skipping to the lunch, maybe you would have ordered some breakfast with me." Then she pouted, god does she look so cute when she puts. "I'm sorry Ma, forgive me?" she looked at me and smiled. "I forgive you." She said as I kissed her cheek.

We made small talk until our food came. I had to admit, her waffles looked good. They strawberries, blueberries and vanilla ice cream on top. She had a serious sweet tooth. I could see it already, if it doesn't have some kind of sugar in it, than she definitely isn't going to eat it. My enchiladas had chunks of chicken with cheese all wrapped in a tortilla. I had rice on the side and sauce on top. The food here was amazing and we barely talked as we ate stuffing ourselves with the taste. I finished and helped her with the ice cream part of her waffle. We fought over who was going to pay, and I won again, then we walked back to the car.

"I had a great time Papi, thanks so much, it was the best date anyone could've had." she kissed me full of lust and most importantly love. I kissed her back as I pushed her against the car. I ran my hands along her petite frame, and came back up as I took her face in my hands. "Man, I love Alice for this, please let her dress you all the time." I whispered in her neck, that I was now sucking greedily. " Way ahead of you, I already gave her full time access." She whimpered "Gosh, that feels-so… good!" Did she know what she was going to me I wanted to do nothing more but I had to be a little more responsible. "Lets get out of here, then we can have as much fun as we want." We jumped in the car and zoomed-off.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Oh good heavens

When we got to Seth's apartment, I didn't even have time to look around before he picked me up and was carrying me to what I could only guess was his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and began to suck greedily on my neck. "I've had many girls in this bed Ali, but you are the last and only girl who will ever lay in this bed, because I love you and I will only and always want you." Seth whispered against my neck, while flowering it with little kisses. "I love – gosh that feels good - you … to Seth , I really do." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, with all the love I had in my heart. It got heated and Seth's hands found it's way up my shirt and he unhooked my bra. I have to say we were going pretty slowly for one half vampire and one half wolf.

Seth started massaging my stomach while raising my shirt and I have to give him the credit he was pretty good. But I was better. I took him by surprise and flipped us over so now I was on top. Even though I liked the slow I love you phase we were having, right now it seemed as though I needed to speed this up. I pulled of my shirt making sure that nothing happens to Alice's clothes then began to kiss around the hem of his shirt while his hands went to work. I finally pulled his shirt off, and he looked at me.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. "Of course I wouldn't want it with anyone else." I said kissing him again. So before we knew it our pants joined the rest of our clothes on the floor and I was on cloud nine.

I woke up in the morning feeling high off of love. Seth was sucking greedily on my neck now that I was awake and it was funny how he looked a vampire right now. " Good Morning Ma!" he said kissing my cheek. I cleared my throat and replied. "Good Morning Papi, what's for breakfast?" he looked at me and said "Well I was hoping we could have some of the leftovers from last night. It was wonderful don't you agree." I laughed "Oh the best meal I have ever had." We laughed and continued where we left off. When we were done we took a shower, which caused the third time we went at it in a row. When stepped out the shower, there were two outfits there ready for us. We looked at each other and I smiled "Alice," while Seth grimaced "Allliiiiccce." In what I could only presume is his whiny voice.

We changed and went to the kitchen. I told him to sit while I looked thru the fridge to see if I could make anything. If there was one thing I was good at it was cooking. It was my favorite way to pass the time but I can't stand cleaning up the mess. I hate washing dishes, it's always making my paint chip ugh talk about aggravating. I found all the ingredients I needed to make a grand slam breakfast.

While I cracked the eggs over a bowl and began to beat the eggs I couldn't help but think about what just happened. I wasn't a virgin before last night, that much was clear, and I was sure that Seth wasn't either, and while I used to be comfortable with just having fun with whoever u was playing that month, this was the first time I actually made love to someone that I cared about. Seth was suddenly behind me "I haven't either Ali, but I am glad we did because it was the best time I ever had in my life. Are you having any regrets, because its okay if you need … well I don't know all I want is for you to be happy." He said.

I put down the bowl, "I am happy Seth, but I just can't help but wonder if it was as great for you as it was for me." I said looking down at the jeweled pumps Alice had me wearing. He laughed. "That's what you're so worked up about, Ali I love you and I'm not lying when I say it was the best I ever had, so stop sweating the little stuff. Okay Ma." I nodded, and turned around to continue beating the eggs. Seth wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, " I love it when Alice dresses you up, you look so hot today." I could feel the fluttering in my stomach and all he said was one sentence.

"Stop it Seth, or we're never going to finish." I said trying to bribe him with food, but he was having a feast of his own, nibbling on my neck. "Seth please, I don't …man … I mean I don't … stop it … want to stay here all day." I said finally finishing my sentence. "So because you want to go somewhere means that Papi can't get some sugar." He said and if I turned around I knew I'd see his signature smirk. " Yes, because if I give you a little but if sugar you might just take the sugar jar." I said feeling proud that I wasn't giving in. "I promise I won't just one peck to see if you still love me, please." He whined and I turned around just to be slapped with the puppy dogface. Man he knows I can't resist that. I went to give him one peck but his hands cradled my face making me stay attached to his lips while he deepened it.

I used my vampire speed to shoot down and under his arms. "See I told you, I knew you would take the sugar jar.' He shrugged his shoulder and kissed my cheek. "What can I say I'm love sick for your sugar Ma." I smiled as he walked back to his seat and waited patiently for me to finish making breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, pancakes, and sausage for us. I set both plates on the table and put out two glasses of orange juice, then I sat down while we said grace. After that I got up to do the dishes. Seth was already digging in to a plate that had enough food to feed 5 people. By the time I sat down to eat all that was left on my plate was one pancake, half a sausage and half of the eggs I had on the plate.

"Seth!" I scolded. He smiled his innocent face at me. "Okay, I'm sorry Ma, but it was so good and I wanted just a little more so I ate some of yours, I love you." He said his voice getting higher and higher as he apologized. I shock my head and ate the rest of my food. When I was done Seth washed out plates and I walked around the house. The living room had a sofa, plasma and some pictures of his family and the pack. I already saw the kitchen and the bathroom but there was one room I didn't see. I opened it and saw a weight room / laundry. I went back to his room to see what I missed. He cleaned up from last night much to my surprise and delight.

His desk had an ipod dock, laptop and his stuff for school. I was shocked when I saw a picture from cliff diving up. Seth came into the room. "Where did you get this?" I asked holding up the framed picture. "Oh that, Jake took it while we weren't paying attention. I was looking up at him while he looked down at me. Even before the imprint, you could see the love in our eyes. "Come on Ma, I have someone I want you to meet." Seth said grabbing my hand and dragging me out the house.


	31. Chapter 31

31- Meeting the Rent's

As I pulled up to my mom's house I peered into Ali's thoughts. This is such a beautiful home she thought and I said aloud " She would be so happy to know that you think her house is beautiful." She looked at me and shook her head realizing I was in her head again. "Who is she Seth, is this Leah's house?" she asked and I laughed. "No actually it's her mom's." I said while getting out of the car and walking to the passenger side to let her out. She nodded her head until she realized that this wasn't just Leah's mom's house but mine as well.

She started to panic thinking of ways to get out of the situation. "Seth you know how much I love you but I really have to … " she trailed off trying to think of an excuse. I raised an eyebrow at her "I have to give my monkey a shower. Yep Mr. Noodles gets very upset when I don't give him a shower at exactly this time so I think you should get back in the car and drop me off at my aunts house." I shook my head at her, "Ma, I know there isn't a monkey at you're aunts house, because 1.) My Wolf senses would have heard it and 2.) You can't lie to your imprint." I said laughing as her shoulders sagged.

"I wasn't lying." She squeaked helplessly. "Sure you weren't, I felt it in my soul here you try," I said thinking of a lie that she might believe. "That outfit makes you look easy." I said and she gasped shocked at my words. I looked in her mind again and felt my heart-break as she believed me and a bunch of insecurities flooded her brain. I sighed in relief when her-I mean our heart practically tugged her from the thoughts and she felt the gut feeling that I was lying.

I smiled at her and she slapped my arm through the open car window. "Ow, hey!" I yelled faking hurt. "Don't you ever do that again." She said in a stern voice. "I won't and don't worry you look stunning yet classy." I said and she rolled her eyes. "No really," I said leaning through the window once again, "You look beautiful." She let out a shaky breath and smiled at me. My heart did a back flip as the blush rose in her cheeks. "Umm, Seth are you sure about this I mean I know we're in love and stuff but are you sure now is the time you want me to meet you're mom?" Ali asked and I laughed. "Of course silly, now come on lets go." I said opening the door before she could lock it and pulling her out of the seat. "But what if she doesn't like me?" she whispered.

I laughed something I was doing more of lately "Of course she won't like you." I said and she gave me a concerned look. "I smiled and kissed her forehead, " She'll love you, what's not to love? " I asked. "A lot of things like the way I dress." She said giving me a pointed look. I chuckled as she continued. " The way I talk, my hair, or makeup, or maybe the fact that I just guaranteed the fact that her little boy will never be able to truly love again because there is a possibility that I way never die." She said in a strained voice. "It was a rhetorical question Ma." I informed her. "It was a rhetorical question." She mocked under her breath while rolling her eyes. "Come on now, it'll be fine." I said while setting her on the porch and knocking on the door. "Here goes nothing." She whispered. "Just be yourself." I whispered back. "I'm trying." She whined as I knocked on the door.

About two minutes later my mom came to answer the door. "Hi Mommy!' I said while grabbing her into one of my signature hugs. She laughed and patted my back. "Hi Sethy are you going to introduce me to your friend." She said looking into Ali's new sapphire eyes. Brian's vampire had regular eyes and red tattoo's I guess when we put Edward's venom in her system we caused the color to change. I saw her first tattoo yesterday on her lower back. I didn't tell her yet though, I didn't want her to freak. It was a cute moon crest filled in and it was the same color as her eyes. I started to think about last night but I had other things to do right now. "Mom, this is my imprint Ali." I said while grabbing Ali's hand and leading her forward.

"N-nice to meet you." She stuttered while bringing her right hand forward for a hand shack. My mom patted it while bringing her into a hug. " Well aren't you just a beauty, so you're the girl who finally stole my baby boys heart." She said smiling at me. I think I blushed but I put all my focus on Ali. She looked scared as she nodded her head yes. "Well come in, come in, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't bite." She said and laughed as she pulled Ali inside and onto the sofa. But I do Ali thought as she walked in the house. She was to scared to notice my mom's scent, but as long as I was by her side, she doesn't really think about the blood lust.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" my mom asked from the kitchen. Ali said no that we just ate, but I said yes, who was I to deny my mothers food. Ali looked at me as if I was crazy, I had about 4 plates pilled high of breakfast yet I was still hungry. I couldn't blame her either but I was a wolf, and the wolf was always hungry. I just mouthed Wolf to her and she nodded her head understanding.

My mom came back with a plate of food, and I dug in while my mom and Ali talked. They talked for forever and about everything. I couldn't blame my mom, she has been begging for forever for me to bring a girl home for her to meet, but I only wanted to bring one girl in here, and I wanted it to be my imprint, my soul mate, and now I was. At around lunch Ali ate and they continued to talk as I just acted as if I was paying attention, really I was just watching Ali and day dreaming about the future.

When Charlie came home from work he grabbed me into a manly hug. "Now look who I haven't seen in a while, how you doing Seth?" He asked me and Ali smiled at him. "Oh and who might this pretty lady be? Seth you've never brought anyone here before?" Ali stood up and walked to him and gave him a breathtaking smile. "This pretty lady's name is Ali, and I'm Seth's imprint, you must be Charlie." She said while sticking out her hand. "Yes I am and aren't you the cutest thing, almost just like Alice, you're so happy its like you're glowing." He said and I looked at her and he was right. I felt as if I reached out to touch her I wouldn't get to without getting burned from the light that surrounded her.

Charlie put down his belt and got something to eat and we talked a little bit more, me paying much more attention this time and when I felt like I had enough with the when Seth was a baby stories I stood up and stretched. "Oh wow look at the time." We had been here all day, " besides I need to get Ali out of here before you decide to bust out the baby pictures." My ladies laughed and simultaneously said "we already did." And Ali continued "Seth, we looked at the pictures around lunch, what planet were you visiting?" she asked and everyone laughed. "I don't know Pluto, but seriously we need to go, bye Mom, Charlie." I said while giving my mom a hug and Carlie and pat on the back. Ali went and gave both my Mom and Charlie a hug.

I noticed she lingered a little linger than necessary to Charlie and then I felt it, the burning in my throat. I kept my hands on my sides as to not look to suspicious and walked towards Ali. "Come on baby, we'll come visit them another time." And under my breath I barely whispered "Aliennette No!" in a very stern voice. I really hoped this wouldn't end badly.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 - The almost accident.

I'm not sure what broke her trance but she quickly let go and mumbled her apologies. "You're cologne smelled so good, I couldn't help but take a whiff." She said while laughing. They laughed along with her and we said our goodbyes again.

My mom walked us to the door and begged me to let Ali come back soon. I promised her I would then we walked hand in hand to the car. As soon as we were out of hearing distance, my heart hurt. I didn't want to let Ali see me in pain but I couldn't help but rub my heart.

I looked over to her and saw that she was crying. I scooped her up in my arms and walked into the forest behind the house. "Ma, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me and started sobbing. "Ali, honey what's wrong?" I was hurting so bad right now, my imprint was crying, my heart felt like it was breaking, my vision was clouding, and I started to sway. "How could you ask me what's wrong when you were right there with me. I almost ate you're step dad, I'm a monster." She said with so much venom in her voice I was actually scared.

Yet, hearing her voice was enough to stop everything. It was like those words seemed to freeze everything, even my heart. I set her down quickly, as I began to shake. She thinks she's a monster because she wanted to eat Charlie, she isn't a monster, I am. I shouldn't have brought her out so early. I should have waited. I'm causing her the pain I feel, because it's her pain not mine. I can't even take care of my imprint, what does that make me.

A failure. I'm a failure. The shaking sped up and I knew I couldn't control it anymore. Tears clouded my vision but I vaguely saw Ali on the ground near a tree. She was hugging her knees and was shaking as she tried to herself under control. I turned around, I couldn't look at her knowing that I had failed her, it just made it worse. I struggled for control over the wolf inside of me. Just let me out, you scared our imprint enough I could probably do better than you in comforting her. I can't talk and your words seemed to make this worse not better.

I gave in to the wolf and phased. It wasn't quick as usual, it was agonizingly slow. I wasn't upset, and vampires didn't really upset me with Ali being one, so nothing could really motivate me to change. I dropped to the ground and began to struggle for breath. "Seth." I barely heard Ali's voice there was so much pain. My bones twisted and turned, as it struggled to find the right place to set. The hair convulsed out of me, and it was like everything was confused.

One second my bones were snapping as I tried to phase, then it was retreating back to human form, as if it didn't want to go through this anymore. I faintly smelled Ali's fear but that was all gone as another ripple went through me. What's wrong with me, what's happening? Ali's scream went through me, and my head turned to look at her. My pain was transferring to Ali I needed to get this over with. She was holding her head tightly like she was scared it would fly off her body.

I tried to think of everything so I could phase and stop her pain. Brian, jerks at school, the Voulturi, but none of that worked. I couldn't help but feel like a monster as I caused Ali pain. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out but I still felt it. It rang in my soul tormenting me. Monster, I'm a monster and that was enough anger to cause me to phase. I felt my hands turn to paws, and my nose slowly turn to a snout. It was so weird, this had never happened to me before.

Usually when I phased, I would jump a couple of feet, or something but I was in the same spot I was before. Thankfully I didn't touch Ali, even though scars wouldn't effect her beauty, it wasn't good for someone who lived off of blood, to loose blood.

I suddenly realized that I couldn't feel or hear Ali's presence, I turned around to look for her and I saw her there lying on the ground, and it seemed as if she was dead. No, I couldn't have done that please let her be okay. Slowly I trotted over to Ali. Her eyes were open but had no life in them. No, why, what did I do? The wolf side of me howled for the loss of his imprint, for it was obvious her soul was gone and with her soul, went both of our souls and our hearts.

I nudged her with my nose, and when I got no response, I began to whimper, what would I do without my imprint, she was my everything, I couldn't live without her. I rolled her over my head and onto my back, and with some technique I managed to get her onto my back. Once I was sure she wouldn't fall, I sped away with my imprint, willing her back to me. If she wouldn't come back, then sure enough I would join her. Soon Ali soon that was my last coherent thought, the rest was filled with the blur of trees.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – Who's that voice?

Seth was in pain, I could sense it, but I sensed something else too, there nagging in the back of my mind, like that pesky fly you never could manage to swat away. Seth suddenly slumped on the floor, and began a horrible dry cough that made me think he was going to cough his organs out. He started to breathe heavily and I couldn't take it anymore I had to say something.

I tried to find my voice so I could say something, do something help him or ask him if he was okay, but nothing, it was like I was in shock, and couldn't do anything but watch him suffer. Watching him in pain was horrible, I was shaking terrified and suddenly very cold, almost as if a draft had come from nowhere. What's going on. The nagging got worse until it became relentless. I finally found my mouth and willed it to work. "Seth." I barely whispered then I was sucked back under.

I hugged my knees to my chest trying to get some warmth, trying to get over the fierce pounding in the back of my head. It was taking over my body, getting into my soul I was trapped for sure. My brain logically tried to push this force out and it was taking a toll on me. I grabbed the sides of my head, this was worse than the headaches I got after crying to much, and I was crying earlier.

I screamed in terror and in pain when someone else's voice entered my mind, "Let go honey just let go." I shook my head trying to get the voice out, but after a while I couldn't take it anymore. Keep fighting my brain told me but my heart eventually let go. With another silent scream I let go of everything relishing the feeling of nothingness.

My headache was gone by the time I woke up in heaven. At least I thought I was in heaven since the pain was gone. I was alone in a white chair in a white room. Everything was white and I was sure that this was it. God was going to deny me entrance into his kingdom because I made bad decisions, and I couldn't blame him.

Suddenly I could hear many whispers around me. "It's so pretty." "Definitely an eye catcher." "Wonder what we did to deserve her." "I hope she's not mean, the last one almost bit my head off." I whipped my head from side to side, trying to figure out who was speaking. I couldn't see anyone and I was sure I was alone.

A white door opened and in walked a beautiful lady dressed in off white. Her skin was shining, glowing even and I could see a white glow of radiance around her. That's what the voices were talking about. "Hello Ali, my name is Sphynx. Many know me as queen of the otherworld, but I'm popular all around, but enough about me, I'm sure you have some questions." Some questions, I had about a million.

"We don't have much time child, you can't stay here very long, it's not safe for you to lose contact with the living world, besides your mate is grieving for you." She told me, my head span with questions I couldn't seem to say this is so frustrating.

Finally I found my voice and asked "Can you just explain everything to me." Sphynx laughed but agreed. "Well young Ali, you're grandmother was a supernatural, she was a necromancer, and you are too, but you have been so busy and I have shielded you from the ghosts that would threaten to pester with you. Brian bit you but couldn't finish the transformation so your mate, the lone wolf, allowed another vampire to finish it making you a unique vampire. Last night you guys mated, and the wolf inside of him came out, because both of you are part of a prophecy. Ask him about it, because it is not my story to share. Make sure to tell him that all will be okay, that you are strong and will get through it, because if he has doubts it could end very badly. Allow him whatever he needs, and remember he will come back.

You will get some very interesting news that will save many, and the one with the visions, will show you the way. I can't shield you anymore now that you know what you are, but with practice you can shield yourself. Luther, Jake and Nessie's son is the last werewolf, all of the olds pack children will not become shape shifters like their parents, Luther will have an important part in your life don't push him away. You have a wonderful gift Ali, the gift of the spirit being a necromancer and all. You can control anyone that has a soul, and give the deceased back their soul and that is a very powerful thing.

Many ghosts will come to you following the glow, this necklace will dim your glow, but please take great caution, only take it off if its an emergency or you need more power, it was your grandmothers and now it is yours. Some ghosts are nice and others not so much but make sure not to let them into your body because they will use your power for their advantage. Your body will let you know when a ghost is near, and if you feel a tugging in your brain, that's someone trying to take over your body, remember child you must not let them. I hope everything will go well and wish you the best but you must get back to your mate he is getting frantic. Sphynx's blessing is upon you, now child you must go. Merry meet Ali."

She put a necklace with a pure white gem around my neck as I thought about what she said. I stared at her trying to take it all in, I was a necromancer, Seth was the lone wolf, Luther was important to me, Something drastic will happen, I will save many, Seth will be scared for my health, I have powers beyond belief, ghosts will follow me, what was going on? She waved and disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly I felt a tugging, not at my head but at my heart, I followed it all the way to the door, once I opened it I was suddenly floating at fast speeds following this tugging on my hear. It was almost like I was on someone's fishing line and they were reeling me in. Suddenly I was by my soulless body that was under Seth in his wolf form. He was beautiful and I reached out to touch him, but my hands slipped through his body. After all I was practically a ghost at the moment. "Return to your body young one." Sphynx's voice sounded in my head.

I nodded my head and imagined my soul being sucked into my heart in the shell of myself that was on the ground. No later were my already open eyes staring into the eyes of the wolf in front of me. He yelped in happiness and ran around chasing his tail in happiness. I laughed at him when he finally stopped and licked my face. It was hilarious but then my conversation with Sphynx came crashing down on me.

"Seth phase back we need to talk." I mumbled, I really hoped this wouldn't end badly.


	34. Chapter 34

LAST CHAPTER =D

Chapter 34 –You said what now?

Seth was slouched against a tree, with his mouth hanging open, staring at me. His eyes showed hurt, anger, and most of all fear. I cleared my throat, trying to fill the silence, but Seth was just staring, and at nothing, just staring and it was scaring me. "Papi." I whispered. I really couldn't stand to see him like this. He blinked slowly and looked at me. There was only one thing in his eyes now, remorse. He looked like he was so sorry, and even kind of guilty.

His mouth was moving, but he wasn't talking to me, he looked at the ground, tugged on his hair, got up and punched a tree before looking at me again. He was crying, tears were actually rolling down his cheeks, and it hurt me to not know what was hurting him. He slowly walked to me, almost pleading with me, for what, I didn't know. He finally made the small distance and took me into his arms. He pulled me into his lap, and it seemed as if nothing on me was working. I was a rag doll, I just let him do whatever he wanted hoping that would end his pain.

He put his face in the crook of my neck, and instead of kissing me, like I thought he would, he sniffed. He continued to breathe in until he broke out into sobs. "Seth, what's wrong, please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded but he continued to cry. I just held onto him and whispered encouraging words hoping it would do the trick but it only made him cry more.

"Seth, what's wrong?" I asked again but he was gone. I wanted to make everything better but it was like nothing could help him. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." He got up and carried me bridal style to the Cullen's house. He was still crying and it was like he couldn't stop. He opened the door and walked into the living room. Everyone was doing their own thing, but as soon as we walked in everyone stopped and ran towards us. "What's wrong, why are you guys crying?" I heard someone say. I reached up and touched my cheek. Sure enough there were tears there.

"Shh, baby don't cry. It's okay, it's going to be okay." Seth said to me. He kissed the tears away, even though it seemed as of he was crying harder now. "What's happening Seth? WHAT WAS THAT SETH!" the mind reader shouted at him. I looked up amused as he shouted "GET OUT OF MY HEAD EDWARD." Then he whispered "Bella please." Then Edward glared at his wife.

Seth gave her a weak smile, as he turned back to me. "Ali baby, I love you with all my heart and soul, not only are you my imprint but you're my wolf's mate also. I love you so much, please take care of yourself and don't do anything crazy. We have to grow up now, you'll find out why but promise me to listen to the Cullen's and be a good girl for me okay." He was sobbing again, and I was confused. What is he telling me all of this for?

I nodded my head and he let out a breath I guess he was holding. He grabbed my face and kissed me with all of the love in his body. He pulled away and said "Remember what Shpynx told you, don't try to summon anyone, and always keep you're necklace on okay, don't take it off." I nodded again. He picked me up and hugged me, kissed every visible area on my face, then my lips. Then he did something that shocked all of us, especially me. He raised my shirt exposing my stomach and planted so many kisses there.

I started to cry again so I couldn't hear what he said. He cradled me like a baby and rocked me back and forth. "I love you ma, so much." He said. I smiled through my tears and replied, "I love you too." Then I let my exhaustion and his rocking lull me to sleep.

When I woke up I was in the mind readers arms and he was rocking me back and forth. I shook my head in an attempt to shake the sleep away. I looked up at him and he was staring absently out the glass wall. Where is he, where's Seth? I asked in my head but he didn't acknowledge me, just continued to rock me back and forth.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. When I reopened them, there was a man sitting on the edge of the sofa, he was wearing a hat, and a vest that looked like it belonged in a fishing magazine. His hair was graying but he had a smile that seemed familiar.

"So you're Ali." He said to me. I nodded my head. I looked back towards Edward, "Who's the guy on the sofa?" Edward looked down at me then back towards the man. Then he whispered "Ali, there's no one there." I froze, that means it's a ghost. I closed my eyes and reopened them and he was still there. My heart sped up and I finally got the courage to say something. "What would you like?" I said in a shaky whisper. Ghosts come to me because they want something, isn't that how it's suppose to work.

He came closer, "Oh no honey, I don't want anything, I just wanted to see how you were doing." I took deep breaths. "So you know me?" I asked. He shook his head and laughed. "No but my son does, and I'm so sorry he left you like that, but he just needs some time. He's visiting me right now and he's very confused, but he'll come back. He's very protective over you and he can't leave you for long. Be strong for him and your children."

I gasped, and Edward was gazing down at me I guess, he was reading my mind, but I couldn't focus on one thing for too long. I was so confused and scared. "Seth is you're son?" I asked him. He nodded. "My name is Harry Clearwater, nice to meet you daughter." I nodded again feeling out of it. He looked familiar because Sue showed me photos of him and Seth when he was younger.

"What do you mean my children Harry?" I asked. My heart was nearly beating out of my chest and the room was starting to spin. I was terrified for his answer. He smiled at me and said the words I didn't want to hear. "Well child didn't Seth tell you, you're pregnant with his pups. Isn't that wonderful, they'll be the first children of the Lone Wolf in over a hundred years, they're very rare you know. I nodded my head and took a deep breath again.

I got up from a very confused Edward's lap and ran to the bathroom. I threw up my lunch into the toilet and flushed it. I rinsed my mouth and looked into the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red from crying and I was pale. To sum it up I looked a mess. I raised my shirt and gasped, there was a small but evident baby bump on my flat stomach. I looked back in the mirror and covered my mouth to stifle a sob threatening to break loose. I walked out into Edward's waiting arms. I see ghosts. I'm sixteen and pregnant, … with pups and whose father was missing.

Isn't my life the greatest.


End file.
